It's The Way We Love
by daisymeadowss
Summary: Collection of Stefan/Katherine drabbles, oneshots. Up now: "She will marry him someday, she'll tell you this much, and what a happy day that will be."
1. Freedom

_It's The Way We Love_

Hey there! Remember me? I'm the one who wrote that SK story _'Our Love's The Perfect Crime'_ which got quite an attention and I'm so glad for that. Really, guys, thanks so much! :)

Also, some of you might remember that I promised another SK story, a multi-chapter one, right? Well, this story is not that story I promised. But don't worry guys, that story is still on its way and I fully intend to upload it sometime, but you see, some things just got in the way_..._

Anyways, this is also an SK story, a collection of short drabbles, one shots. I've always wanted to do one of these...

Here's the first one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Freedom<em>  
><strong>

**Timeline: **Set in the future. Kind of AU.**  
><strong>

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>A decade.<p>

10 years.

120 months, 520 weeks, 3650 days, 87600 hours, 525600 minutes and 31536000 seconds.

That's how long he's promised to be in Klaus' service in order to save his brother's life, that's how long he was Klaus' personal little bitch, _a true ripper_.

It was a hard 10 years.

But now those years have passed by and Klaus, however reluctantly, had to let him go because a deal's a deal and he always keeps his word.

Stefan couldn't have fled from him faster.

He's free,_ finally free._

* * *

><p>He hears that Elena's a vampire now and she and Damon got married. He can't bring himself to care.<p>

Yes, he loved her once, but he's realized a long time ago that their love was never meant to last forever. Whatever feelings he used to have for her... Klaus wiped them all out.

He could go and visit them, see how they're doing, tell them that he's got out of Klaus' grasp, but he doesn't. He sacrificed _everything_ to save Damon and he got _nothing_ in return. Neither of them bothered to find him, save him. They gave up on him.

They didn't care then and they don't care now.

He starts a new life, forgets about his past and everyone he used to know and care about. It's easier than you'd think.

But of course, there's one person he can _never_ leave behind.

* * *

><p>He finds Katherine in New Orleans three weeks after he parted ways with Klaus. Well actually, <em>she<em> finds _him_.

She's casually leaning against the wall in the motel room he's rented when he arrives.

He isn't surprised by her appearance. Actually, he's been expecting it. Somehow, he knew she'd be the only one who'd bother to come.

But now that she's here he doesn't know what to say and she doesn't help the situation either with her persistent silence and silent looks.

_What are you doing here?_ He could ask her, but he knows what she's doing here.

_How did you find me?_ Pointless question. Katherine has her ways.

(She keeps staring. He stares back.)

_Where were you in the last ten years?_

He'd like to be mad at her so much. He'd like to resent her for not helping him like he resents Damon and Elena and everyone else, but he _can't_. He's spent too much time hating her and he's tired of it.

"Katherine."

In the end that's all he says. Just her name.

But it's enough.

She strides over to him, stands right in front of him, kisses him fiercely and he doesn't fight it. He kisses her back eagerly.

When she breaks away from him a few moments later, she looks him directly in the eye. "Elena didn't wait for you. _I_ did. _I waited for you._"

_I will wait forever, Stefan,_ she had said once. And she did, didn't she?

"I don't care about Elena." He needs to make that crystal clear.

"Well, do you care about me?" she whispers against his lips, fighting the urge to kiss him again. He doesn't answer her right away, even though there's no doubt in his mind about his feelings for her. Klaus may have managed to burn away his love for Elena, but he could never make him forget Katherine.

"I do," he nods eventually.

"I love you," she tells him seriously, no trace of lie in her voice.

"I believe you." He's long past all the denial and confusion when it comes to her. He doesn't want to waste anymore time now. 157 years was enough and more.

A soft, genuine smile lights up her features at his words before she leans in for another kiss. "Tell me you love me too," she demands suddenly.

"I love you too," he declares and he's telling the truth. "I really do. Just you."

Freedom has never seemed so sweet before.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it seems out of character that Damon and Elena didn't try to look for Stefan, but bear with me, it had to happen this way for the sake of the story. And that's why I said it was kind of AU in the beginning.<br>**

**By the way, this line: _"_**_**I will wait forever, Stefan." **_**is from the deleted 2x11 scene. I'm saying this just in case somebody hasn't seen it yet, and if you haven't then go and watch it _immediately_! I'm not kidding! It's an amating scene, and I'm _still_ pissed they deleted it. Here's a link:**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=VH2EfJwxRg4**

**Watch it, guys!**

**Love,**

**Kathy**


	2. Truth

_It's The Way We Love_

First of all, thank you for everyone who reviewed, or added the story to their favourites or alerts, it means a lot, guys :)

Here's the next one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Truth<strong>_

**Timeline: **Set in the near future, season 3ish...

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>They say the truth hurts.<p>

He's a honest man. He always - _usually_ - tells you the truth.

She's a liar. She's full of lies and misleading truths.

It's ironic how their roles are reversed when it comes to their complicated relationship.

She's never lied about her feelings for him, she's never wanted to. On the other hand, he says he hates her. And that's _not _true. But he would never admit that to anyone, not even to himself.

It doesn't even matter anymore. Klaus has them both and neither expect to get away from him in one piece. Sooner or later Klaus will kill her, and Stefan... well, even if he survives the ten years he's promised he'll never be the same again. He's too far gone, too relied on blood, _human blood_.

Klaus broke them, destroyed them and their true feelings don't matter anymore.

But you see, Klaus likes to toy with them and torture them - both physically and mentally. He knows very well about Katerina's feelings for his ripper and he knows about the young Salvatore's doubt in her. He wants them to know the truth, he wants them to know what they missed out on because they were both foolish. It will kill them to know that they could have had something real but now it's too late.

"Katerina," he beckons to her in a pleasant tone as if he was talking to his best friend. She slowly rises from the couch, careful and wary, wondering what Klaus will do to her now. She takes slow, measured steps towards him while Stefan is watching them with disinterested eyes from the corner.

Klaus smirks. "Don't be frightened, Katerina. I won't hurt you." He says that like a psycho and it worries her further, but she holds her head high, attempts to be strong and stands right in front of the old hybrid. "Stefan, come closer, my boy. I want you to see this too."

He reluctantly obligates, not looking forward to see Klaus making Katherine suffer again. This is not the first time he's made him watch while he did things to her and he didn't enjoy it. Her screams and cries and pain filled whimpers upset him and made his blood boil with anger. Sometimes, he just wants to rip Klaus' throat out.

But he doesn't, he yields into his wish, puts up his mask and hides his real emotions.

Klaus grabs Katherine's face in his hands and looks directly into her eyes. "Katerina. I want you to face Stefan and tell him how you really feel about him. If you love him, tell him. If you were just playing with him all along... please, do tell him," he smiles cruelly.

Stefan sucks in a deep breath, clenches his fists to keep from hitting the original. The mental torture. It begins now.

Klaus releases the woman and she turns towards her ex-lover. He tries to look uninterested and cold, but his mind is racing a hundred miles per hour. He knows that whatever will be her answer, it will change _everything_. If she says she's never loved him... well, that would be expected.

Would it hurt him?

Of course. He would be _crushed_.

Realistically he knows there's no way she really loves him. But every time she persuaded him, every time she looked at him with those eyes and told him she loved him, he believed her. Just for a moment. Then the fantasy ended and he firmly told himself that she was a liar and she was lying to him, but that one fleeting moment meant something to him. It would be nice to know she reciprocated his feelings. It would be nice to know he hadn't thrown away his human life for nothing, hadn't wasted so much time.

And what if it turns out she did love him? (_She didn't, she didn't,_ he tells himself, but what if...) What then? Would he be able to live with himself, knowing that he missed out on his chance to be with her because he didn't believe her?

He swallows hard and looks away from her stormy gaze. She opens her mouth to speak. "I do love him. I've _always_ loved him."

His head shots up in surprise, his breath hitches and his fists involuntarily unclench. He stares at her in shock, unmoving, a million thoughts running through his head at the same time.

_She can't be saying the truth._ That's his first thought. He's so used to the idea of Katherine not loving him that it's a natural reaction.

_Of course she's saying the truth, Klaus compelled her._

_Did he really?_

_You've seen it yourself, haven't you?_

_What now? What does that change?_

**_Everything._**

_She loves me._

_I love her too_.

"And I always will," she finishes. Unable to look at her anymore, he looks down again, but she never looks away, not even when Klaus laughs in amusement and claps his hands.

"Well, isn't it romantic? Why don't we see what Stefan has to say about you, shall we, Katerina?" he smirks, stepping in front of his comrade. He looks up into his eyes and lets himself be compelled. "My boy, please, tell our dear friend, Katerina, how you feel about her."

He shots a tentative look at Katherine, noticing her awaiting, afraid expression and immediately turns back to Klaus. "I love her. I'm in love with her," he declares because he has no other choice, but he never once looks at her while speaking. It would break him.

Klaus smiles a wicked smile and slowly leaves the room without another word, leaving them alone together. When it's just the two of them, he finally, _finally_ looks at her. She smiles a slow, sad, knowing smile and he swears her eyes are welling up with tears. He can feel his own eyes stinging and there's a lump growing in his throat.

"I always knew," she tells him suddenly. "That you loved me, I always knew. I had my doubts sometimes, but... I knew."

Not like him. He never knew she loved him. Hell, he didn't even know _he_ loved her. In the end, Katherine knew him better than he knew himself.

He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. His earlier words were enough. His eyes and expression tell her everything she needs to know.

"Katerina," Klaus' demanding voice comes from somewhere in the house and Katherine takes a deep breath, preparing herself. Shooting the younger Salvatore brother one last look, she turns around and goes to find Klaus. Stefan stays in that same spot until a loud scream reaches his ears and he has to grind his teeth together.

He's searching everywhere inside of him, but he can't find the switch, can't turn off his humanity like he always does, so he's left listening to her cries, every scream stabbing at his heart like a knife, wishing he could just kill Klaus.

Yes, they say the truth hurts. They say _love_ hurts.

He couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how did I do with Klaus? I think he's an interesting and fascinating character, but I'm not sure if I got his characterization right.<strong>

**And I miss Katherine. As much as I loved the first two episodes, I want her back and soon! And I want her to interact with Stefan when she does, it's been way too long since we had a proper scene.  
><strong>

**Also miss Elijah. Raise your hand if you agree! :P :D**

**Love,**

**Kathy  
><strong>


	3. Remember

_It's The Way We Love_

Written today, because I couldn't stop thinking about them after 3x03 and seeing the promo for 3x04. SK scenes, here we go! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember<em>**

**Timeline: **Set in season 2, before Klaus manages to capture Katherine

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>He remembers lots of things about her.<p>

He remembers _everything_ about her.

The first time he met her and the last time he's ever seen her. Their first kiss and their last. All those confessions of love. All that jealousy he felt for his brother because he got to spend time with her too. All that pain he felt when he thought she died and more pain when he realized she never loved him.

All those denial and hate when she returned. God, he used to throw around the word '_hate_' so many times. He wishes so badly he could take it back now.

He remembers one particular time when he told her he hated her.

She was hanging around the Salvatore Boarding House and they let her because they needed her help. But she made the most of it, enjoying the brothers' hospitality as long as she could, teasing them every time she got the chance and threatening Elena's life more than once.

She saunters into his room when he's trying to relax after a long long day, reading one of his books. She sits down on his bed, making herself comfortable and at first he ignores her, just letting her watch him quietly. Of course, it doesn't take her long to grow tired of the silence.

"I'm bored," she informs him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't you wanna do something? Let's make out," she suggests, wiggling her eyebrows at him seductively. He doesn't even look up from his book.

"Leave me alone, Katherine," he tells her evenly but it's like she didn't even hear him. She moves closer to him, running her fingers through his hair and resting her head in the nape of his neck, peering at the book through his shoulder.

"Come on, Stefan. How can that book be more interesting than me?"

"You'd be surprised."

She pouts and smacks his head playfully, but hard enough to make it hurt a little. "_Stefan..._"

"Please, stop whining," he begs her, finally closing the book and turning around to look at her. He realizes it a moment too late that their heads are really _really_ close.

"I'm not whining," she whispers and he's way too aware of the fact that she's staring at his lips. It makes him feel uncomfortable. He knows she wants to kiss him and it makes him want to kiss her too. _Goddammit_, she's screwing with his head again. How can she still...

... and then her lips are on his and all thoughts flee from his mind. All the _'shouldn't'_ and _'couldn't'_ and '_hate_' and Elena... just everything disappears and for a minute he kisses her back. For a whole minute it's just them.

But then...

He breaks away from her abruptly, stands up and tries to put as much distance between them as it's possible. Fuck, he shouldn't have done that, he _really_ shouldn't have done that. He just cheated on Elena. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

"Well, it's good to know you can still kiss me like that," she remarks a little breathlessly and takes a few steps towards him but he instantly backs away. He's afraid he'll do something stupid if she comes any closer. He loses his head and rational sense when she comes closer.

"_Don't._"

"Come on, Stefan..."

"No!"

"But why _not_?" she exclaims loudly. "I want you and _I know you want me too_. Elena will get over it. So why not?"

"Because I hate you," he shouts, suddenly very agitated. Can't she just take the freaking hint? "I hate you, okay?"

She's quiet for a long while. She observes him carefully, his angry expression, clenched fist, mouth pressed into a thin line and she realizes something. He's mad, that's true. But he's not mad at her. He's mad at himself. He's mad because he _wants_ to hate her but he _can't_.

"No, you don't," she tells him eventually and she knows she's right. He might think he hates her but he doesn't. _He can't._ You don't kiss someone because you hate them.

He shakes his head at her disbelievingly. "Yes, I do."

"No..."

"_Katherine_. I. Hate. You," he tells her, emphasizing the three little words cruelly, but she doesn't even flinch. On the outside she remains calm and collected, but someone who knows her quite well can see the way her expression hardens a little and her eyes get colder. And he knows her quite well. He's starting to get to her. "And I want you to leave me alone."

She takes a deep breath. Okay, maybe he's getting to her. Maybe. But she won't give in, because she knows she's right, she's _always_ right. It still stings though.

"Alright," she begins, pausing to gather her thoughts. "Imagine this is the last time you see me. Do you really want those words to be the last thing you've ever said to me?"

He snorts at her logic. "Goodbye, Katherine," he says, turns around and even though it's his room, he leaves. It's not like he's never gonna see her again. She always comes back, don't you know that?

* * *

><p>That was the last time he's ever seen her.<p>

She left that day, needing a change of scenery, needing fresh human blood and _sex_, but she fully intended to come back. She wouldn't give up on Stefan that easily.

But two weeks later Klaus caught up with her and he didn't want to play games with her anymore. He took her and he killed her. Simple as that.

Stefan found out about her death a month later when the original came for Elena too. He told them he killed her and he showed them her body, staked through the heart, smirking the whole time. He said he would keep her body as a reminder that he can get anything he wants.

Stefan didn't know what to think. He knew he was upset. He knew he felt _physically sick_ when he saw her dead body. He knew he was angry, he was furious, he wanted to rip out Klaus' heart and feed it to the wolves, he wanted to make him suffer and he wanted...

He wanted Katherine.

He wanted her back. _So much._ Even if just for one day. Just one more day so he could tell her that everything was a lie, he didn't hate her, he loved her and he _always_ will.

It's funny that you only realize what you really want when you've already lost it. _It's tragic._

She's gone and there isn't a damn thing he can do about that. He knows he will miss her forever. He knows he will always feel the pain of losing her. And he will always hate himself for wasting so much time being in denial. If maybe he hadn't... maybe things would be different.

He won't forget her. He'll always remember her.

He remembers everything. The kisses, the talks, the feelings,_ the love _and the denial_... _The regret. So much regret.

But most of all, he remembers _her._

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, angsty, huh? Jesus, I can't believe I just killed off my favourite TVD character and one of my favourite characters <em>ever<em>... Well, anyway.**

**So, 3x03? Epic episode much? Katherine's back, yay! And we saw her checking on Stefan like she said in 2x07. That was so _adorable_! Plus SK scenes in 3x04, my shipper heart is leaping!**

**But Stefan/Rebecca? Please tell me I'm not the only one who did_ not_ like them together. There's such a fuss going on about them, but I honestly don't see the big deal. Maybe I'm just too much of an SK shipper, but _seriously_. I do _not_ want them together. Well, it's not like they're gonna last long. I think it will be only for a couple of episodes. _Hopefully_. We need SK.**

**Love,**

**Kathy**


	4. Advice

_It's The Way We Love_

I'm warning you that this chapter contains undertones of Delena. I know I have at least two readers who don't like them, so sorry guys, but trust me, it was necessary for this one. And for those of you who also like Delena: enjoy! :)

So, this one is dedicated to _East Coast Captain_, because he wanted to see one where Delena walks in on Steferine. I actually decided to combine it with another little oneshot (this one obviously). I already had the greatest part of this story written when he told me his request and so I decided to add his request to it; it's the very last part. Hope you enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advice<br>_**

**Timeline: **Set in the future, post Klaus fiasco

**Rating: **M (yes, that's right, this one is naughtier than the previous ones ;) :D

* * *

><p>The wedding of Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore takes place on a sunny, beautiful day in the spring of 2014.<p>

It's been three years now since they defeated Klaus, two since Elena was turned, and about half a year since Elena officially chose the older Salvatore brother and they got engaged. Stefan could say he was bitter about that, he could say he was heartbroken and betrayed, but that would be a lie. He didn't mind, really. Somewhere inside of him, he always knew it was inevitable. And he got used to that fact after the whole Klaus fiasco.

People died. Good friends._ Bonnie. Alaric._ It was not pretty. It was bloody.

After that, some stupid love triangle, some power struggle between him and his brother barely seemed important anymore. After the horrors they - _he_ - witnessed, Elena barely seemed important anymore.

He could never go back to the way he was before he became Klaus' ripper. He could never fully go back to the animal diet. He was damaged, beyond recovery, broken from all he's seen, and so he withdrawn from Elena, all the while unconsciously pushing her towards Damon. They started a secret affair - but it was never actually a _secret_ - and although it had taken her a while, when Damon proposed to her she finally admitted the truth to Stefan and broke it off with him. By that time, he was long over her.

So here he is now, on May 22nd, on Damon and Elena's wedding day when he sees Katherine again.

(She wasn't invited, but that doesn't really bother her. All the guest are close friends and family, people who know about the doppelganger situation, and that allows her to move around freely, without anyone wondering why she looks like the bride. She couldn't pass that opportunity up, could she?)

The last time he saw her she was helping them kill Klaus, but when he was finally dead, and when Stefan decided to stay with Elena, she left town and nobody heard of her again. Until now.

(Lately, he often wondered where she was and what was she doing or who she was with. It annoyed him to no end because he didn't want to think about her anymore. She belonged to the _past_.)

She makes a dramatic entrance, of course. She's good at that. She saunters in just when Jeremy, who was asked to lead the ceremony, gets to the part where he asks if anyone has any objections. Every head turns towards her as she makes her way across the field where the wedding was held, smiling pleasantly, like she isn't just interrupting the ceremony, and sits down in the front row.

She catches sight of Stefan, standing next to Damon as his best man, staring at her incredulously and she winks at him playfully, flirtatiously. He gulps, suddenly remembering every moment they shared together: every touch, every kiss, every fight, every kind and rough words. Every reason why he _should_ hate her and every reason why he _doesn't_.

Yes, even after all these years she can _still_ make him feel this way. She's too alluring for her own good.

He turns back towards the bride and groom, determined to not look at her again, not think of her again, at least not until the ceremony is over.

Damon growls under his breath, furious at her for interrupting his big day, but Elena just rolls her eyes, squeezes his hands tightly and motions for Jeremy to continue.

(Don't tell this to anyone, but actually she invited her ancestor to their wedding. The purpose of her action was still lost on her, but she thinks it might had something to do with the fact that she's tired of seeing Stefan so lonely, _so alone_.)

* * *

><p>She's laughing with Elena and Caroline like good old friends after the ceremony while he's watching her intently.<p>

(He still can't figure out why the girls are so comfortable around her._ It's weird._)

It's been hours now since Elena and Damon said _'I do'_ and she still hasn't said a word to him, didn't even glance at his way. It's driving him crazy. It really shouldn't bother him, he knows that, but it does. He got used to having her attention whenever she was around, however unwanted it was. (Or was it really? Was it unwanted?) Now that she doesn't seem to care about him anymore, he's having trouble digesting that. Selfishly enough, he _wants_ her to _want_ him. He wants her all to himself.

He takes a gulp from his scotch, still watching her when Damon approaches him.

"Hey, brother," he smirks, patting his shoulders. "You look a little gloomy over here."

Stefan smiles. "And you look very proud of yourself, Damon."

He shrugs, looking at his wife, a soft smile coming to rest on his lips. "Who wouldn't be?"

"I'm happy for you, you know." He needs to make sure his brother knows he's okay with this and doesn't hold a grudge against them. "You two deserve each other."

"Thank you, Stef," Damon nods gratefully, then decides to stop beating around the bush. "Now, about you and Katherine..."

"_Damon_," he warns him, giving him the evil eye, but Damon ignores him. Naturally.

"Just hear me out. Look, I don't like the bitch and I never will, you know that. But I know love doesn't work that way. Sometimes you just fall for people you really shouldn't fall for. Take me and Elena for instance. She was never supposed to love me, but she did anyway. And I know I don't deserve it, but _God knows_ I'm grateful for it. Maybe... _just maybe_ Katherine feels the same way."

Stefan inspects his brother closely for a few moments, eyeing him curiously. "Did Elena set you up for this?"

Damon snorts and rolls his eyes at him in annoyance. "Would it matter if she did? I still meant what I said."

He stays quiet for a long time, lost in his thoughts. What Damon said might have been true, but there's one huge problem. "It's just not that simple, Damon. I don't know if I can trust her in anything she says or does. And trust is _important_."

"Look, Stefan, all I'm saying is that you never know if you don't try and give it a chance," he shrugs. "It's just an advice." He looks towards the girls. "I gotta go now, Stef. I have a wife to please," he smirks, clapping his brother on the shoulder again before he leaves him on his own. He heads towards Elena and the girls, kissing his new wife on the lips passionately, an action which causes Caroline to roll her eyes disgustedly, quickly leaving the scene.

Katherine smirks, muttering _"lovebirds"_ under her breath and steals a quick glance at Stefan. Taking a deep breath, she strolls towards him determinedly and self-confidently, her usual smug smile perfectly in place.

"Stefan. It's _so good_ to see you again." That's not a lie.

Stefan hides his own smile in his glass, taking a sip of it. "You too, Katherine."

"You know what Damon said... He was right. It was nice of him to say that." She looks at him pointedly. He smiles at her with a knowing look.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Can't help it," she shrugs. "I have good ears."

He busies himself with drinking again so he doesn't have to answer her. He doesn't know what to say. Frustrated with him, she forcefully removes the glass from his hand, drinking the remaining scotch in one long gulp and hands back the now empty glass to him. He takes the hint. Okay, fine, if she wants to talk, _let's talk._

"Where were you in the last three years?" He tries to sound like he doesn't really care, like he's just asking her because he's being polite, but her pleased smile tells him he's failed.

"Here and there. Nowhere specifically," she shrugs.

"But you left. And you're gonna leave again." His tone is strangely reprimanding. It takes her by surprise.

"But I came back. I'll always come back."

"And then you'll always leave," he snaps angrily, accusatorily. She hisses at him, starting to became mad herself.

"I left," she growls," because you chose _Elena_. You chose someone who wanted your brother, instead of choosing someone who only wanted _you_. I had nothing left here anymore," she shakes her head bitterly. She knows Elena was the safer choice for him, she knows he was afraid of the love they shared for each other, afraid of being hurt again, but she'll never forget the way she felt every time he chose her doppelganger over her. She'll never forget the pain, the kind of pain only he could cause to her.

"And what would have happened if I hadn't chosen Elena, huh? You would've become bored eventually and leave anyway." She rolls his eyes at him, shaking her head in disbelief. He still doesn't get it, does he?

"You could have come with me." Her voice is softer now, quiet. They share a silent moment, both of them just starting at each other affectionately, unable to look away, like they were hypnotized, but then he snaps out of it and reluctantly turns away from her in order to keep from kissing her. The magic of the moment wears away. She takes a deep breath to compose herself.

"Look, how about we just... take things slow?" He looks back at her with a questioning look. "Let's start with a dance," she elaborates. "And then we'll go from there."

He thinks about it for a second. Her request seems reasonable enough. Yes, a dance. He can handle that. "Okay," he nods and waits for her to move towards the dance floor, but she just keeps staring at him with an awaiting expression, eyebrows raised in anticipation. He laughs out loud when he realizes what she wants. She's such a _woman_. "Miss Pierce, would you please honor me with this dance?" he asks her like a gentleman and he even holds out his arm for her. She rolls her eyes again, but smiles, pleased with him, and takes his offered arm.

"Just don't overplay it. We're not in the 1860's anymore."

* * *

><p>Elena laughs as her new husband bites and nibbles on her neck playfully while she's struggling with the door knob, intent on getting inside the Salvatore boarding house before the real fun began.<p>

"Damon, come on, can't you wait a little?" She slaps his hand away when he tries to grope her breast, finally succeeding in opening the door, and ushers him inside. They can't even fully process the sounds they immediately hear before they see them.

Stefan and Katherine, on the living room floor,_ fucking each other's brains out._

"Oh! _Oh God_," Elena gasps, covering her eyes with her hands quickly. Damon just snorts and turns away.

"Guys, come on! _Really?_ On the living room floor?"

Stefan and Katherine make no move to cover themselves, but he does stop moving inside of her, however reluctantly. Katherine smirks a little at her doppelganger's obvious embarrassment - she acts as if it's something she hasn't already seen before - but she isn't really bothered at being caught while doing the deed, and Stefan just grunts angrily, more frustrated because they were interrupted than anything.

"I thought you two were taking it _slow_," Elena exclaims, fingers still covering her eyes.

"I thought you didn't eavesdrop," Katherine shots back cheekily and Elena doesn't have an answer for that.

"But on the living room floor? Didn't know you had it in you, brother," Damon shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm gonna have to wash the carpet," he adds as an afterthought.

"Guys, can you just leave?" Stefan speaks for the first time since the two unwanted guests arrived. It seems like he's having trouble getting the words out, his voice is considerably deeper, and his muscles are also tensed in self-control. "Katherine and I... would like to continue," he tells them bluntly. At his words Katherine smiles smugly, agreeing, Damon chuckles under his breath and Elena feels even more awkward than before.

The older Salvatore turns to his new wife. "Shall we rent out a hotel room?"

She peers at him through her fingers. "Sure."

The next moment they're walking out of the house, arm in arm, but not before Stefan and Katherine hear them talking to each other: "You know, if Stefan marries Katherine, and that's a big_ 'if'_, we're all gonna be Salvatores. And that's just gonna be weird."

"Well, maybe Katherine will keep her name," Elena suggest. "Pierce does suit her."

Katherine looks back at Stefan, hearing the front door closing, and she smiles at him softly. "I _will_ keep my name," she tells him seriously but he just laughs, picking up right where they left off.

Forget about taking it slow. 150 years of being in denial and apart from each other were taking it slow.

Now it's time to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys... let's talk.<strong>

**First of all, I have a poll on my profile, asking you which SK oneshot should I upload next, so why don't you go and check it out, hmmm? Okay, thanks :)**

**Second of all, I think I'm gonna make a habit out of updating after TVD episodes. What do you think? That sounds good, doesn't it?**

**Third of all, 3x04. SK SCENES!_ FUCKING FINALLY._ I loved them, I really did. Jesus, how I missed their usual funny little banters and flirting... _"Happy to know you still care."_ This sentence _killed_ me. I know it doesn't sound much and it's not over the top, but I think it speaks a lot about them, really. Because they both said to each other, it was so sweet. And it's true, _of course_ they still care!**

**Btw, I don't think I'm gonna like Rebekah. She sold out Stefan, the fucking bitch. No, thank you.**

**And the promos for 3x05? Yeah, uhh... The episode looks good, and everything, but I'm so depressed because of DK. I don't know if you've seen the canadian promo (here it is: watch?v=DCKyrNQEel4) but we can see Damon and Katherine making out again! And it's just... good dear, _why?_ _Like really?_ Seriously, Damon, you should know better by now. So it looks like it's gonna be a Stelena & Kathamon episode, and I'm just not okay with that. _*sigh*_**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!  
><strong>


	5. Christmas

_It's The Way We Love_

Well, guys, sorry for such an unusually late update (internet problems :/) but now that it's working great again, instead of watching The Secret Circle as I originally planned (by the way, who else watches it?) I spent my time writing this, so I could update it for you today. Just so you know how nice and selfless I am :P :D

So, on the poll on my profile, 1 of you wanted _'Diary'_, 2 wanted_ 'Chase',_ and 3 wanted_ 'Christmas'_, so Christmas it is. (I can't say I'm surprised. My guess was that you'd either pick _'Christmas'_ or '_Diary'_:D) I'm kinda glad you chose this one, cause after last episode, I needed the lightheartedness of this story (but more on that later.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christmas<br>_**

**Timeline: **No specific timeline, I guess it could be season 2, or post Klaus. As I said, it doesn't really matter.**  
><strong>

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>The Christmas party Caroline's hosting in the Mystic Grill is... for a lack of better word, <em>boring<em>.

Now, he's sure Caroline has put a lot of effort into this party and it looks like people are actually enjoying themselves a lot, but parties are just not his thing. He'd much rather be at home and celebrate a quiet, cozy little Christmas with Elena and maybe Damon. He'd always celebrated Christmas alone in the past hundred years or so. He didn't have a real Christmas since her mother died and that was a long _long_ time ago.

(She used to bake cookies. She used to bake cookies for every Christmas, and she always baked three kinds, so she could make everyone their favourites. But she didn't mind, she loved putting a smile on her husband's and children's faces, that's how kindhearted she was. But then she died in that horrible sickness, and nobody baked cookies anymore. Nobody even _celebrated_ Christmas anymore.)

Now that he has Elena he wants to make up for all those lost Christmas Eves and celebrate it with the two people he loves the most. Unfortunately, Elena's promised Caroline they would come, and she was having fun too, he can see that, so he doesn't want to ask her if they could go home. Damon's here too, enjoying himself maybe a little bit too much than he should. Drinking his scotch, women surrounding him - women who will soon be dinner - trying to get his attention... Well, it was just like any other night for him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Elena informs him, handing him her glass of alcohol and heading towards the ladies' restroom. He sits down at the bar stool, watching the humans talking and dancing and drinking heavily. He briefly wonders why someone people came here tonight, on Christmas Eve. Don't they have somewhere else to be, someone important to be with?

His musings come to an end when he spots Elena walking towards... wait, no. Not Elena._ Katherine._

It only takes him one second to realize that.

She's made an effort to straighten her hair, but her clothes are different and when she nears him, he can smell that intoxicating unique scent that no other woman in this world have. She approaches him with a small smile that he doesn't reciprocate and stops in front of him. He stands up and starts looking for Damon with his eyes to warn him, and she sighs in annoyance when she notices it.

"If you tell anyone I'm here - Damon, Elena, Caroline - _anyone_... I will murder every single human in this bar, including Elena and I won't care it's Christmas," she tells him seriously, shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing. He knows she's not kidding and he knows she's stronger than him and Damon combined together, so he turns back to her with expecting eyes, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you want?" he asks her rather rudely. The last person he wanted to see on this day was her.

"I just came to wish you a merry Christmas," she smiles again, ignoring his cold stare.

"_Of course._"

"Don't be like that, Stefan," she reprimands him, a little offended by his behavior now. "I really just wanted to give you this." She takes out a red little box tied with a golden ribbon from her purse and hands it to him. "Here. Happy Christmas."

He inspects the box dubiously, pressing it to his ear as he shakes it but he hears nothing suspicious. Still, he doesn't dare to open it.

Katherine sighs in annoyance, rolling her eyes at him impatiently. He can't seriously be afraid to open it, can he? "You can open it, you know," she nudges him. "It's not a bomb or anything. I swear."

He hesitates for a long moment, then, just when she's about to take the box out of his hands and rip it open herself, he lets out a breath, removes the golden ribbon and lifts up the lid, peering inside. She watches him expectantly, a soft smile resting on her face as he swallows heavily, running his fingers over the brown leather book.

It was a diary.

It was thick and it was designed in an old-fashioned way which made it look very old and antique. In the middle of the cover the numbers _'2012'_ were engraved in golden and under that there was his name written in smaller, also golden letters. It was beautiful, and it was just his taste.

"I thought you needed a new diary because it's almost a new year now," she explains when he remains silent. "I hope you like it. I made an especially huge effort to engrave your name in it and it was expensive too."

He's speechless. He can't figure out what to say. He opens his mouth to speak but he can't find the right words.

"Thank you," he murmurs quietly at last. It doesn't seem enough, but it'll have to do for now. He opens the diary, revealing a photo of Katherine inside. She was smiling at the camera, her head resting on one of her hands and she was peering through her lashes seductively. It looked relatively new.

He picks up the picture, inspecting it and when he turns it around he discovers writing on the other side. It said: _"For you, Steff. Love, Katherine. xoxo"_, and a little black heart was drawn in the right corner on the top.

"You really needed a new photo of me," Katherine comments. "The other one was so old." He shakes his head at her egotism, but he's smiling as he puts back the picture in the journal, closing it and placing it back in the red box.

(He hates to admit it, but he knows he's gonna keep the picture. At first he may try to get rid of it but in the end he'll keep it anyway.)

"Thank you," he repeats. Before she could reply Caroline saunters over to them giddily with a coy smile on her face.

"Hey, guys," she giggles. She's probably too drunk to realize that she's talking to Katherine and not Elena. "Are you two having fun? Ooooh, what's that?" she squeals, pointing towards the red box in Stefan's hand.

"Oh, it's just..." he trails off, unsure what to say. He spares a look at Katherine who raises her eyebrows at him meaningfully, but her pleasant smile remains in place._ Remember what I said,_ her eyes tell him. "Just a little gift Elena gave me," he continues, quickly snatching away the box when Caroline reaches for it. Katherine's features immediately straighten. "It's a journal," he explains to the blonde, still holding the box out of her reach. "Another beer, Caroline?" he asks her suddenly, trying to detain her attention from his present. It works. "It's on me."

She nods gratefully and he orders her another bottle of beer, even though she really shouldn't be drinking more than she already has. Well, hey, it's not like it can actually cause any harm to a vampire.

"Oh, look," she exclaims suddenly, gesturing towards something above Stefan's head. "A mistletoe!" she grins hugely and he lets out a soft sigh, looking back at Katherine who's openly smirking at him now. He knows what Caroline will want from them... "Come on, Elena, kiss him!"

"Caroline, that's really not necessary," he tries to protest but Katherine cuts him off.

"Come on, Stefan, it's tradition."

"Yes, Stefan," agrees Caroline, nodding. "Don't be such a killjoy!"

Katherine steps closer to Stefan and the next thing he knows is that she's kissing him and for some unknown reason, he's kissing her back. He can vaguely hear Caroline clapping in the background but he's too lost in Katherine to care. Her lips taste the same as they always have, her closeness highlights her scent, that scent that he loves so much, her long brunette hair is just as soft as they always were and he's _falling, falling, falling, falling..._

And he's still kissing her, he realizes abruptly, pulling away instantly. Caroline's gone by now, he spots her next to Tyler, drinking heavily again. Jesus, how long were they kissing? And where's Elena?

He turns back to Katherine. Her lips are red and swollen, she's smiling smugly and she looks incredibly self-satisfied. "Well, Stefan, I gotta go now," she announces. "Thanks for the kiss. Oh, and if I were you... I'd check on Elena in the girls' bathroom. She might have gotten stuck or something," she shrugs innocently like it was just a wild guess on her part, but she can't fool him. She's probably done something to her, just to assure that she won't come out of the bathroom for a long while. "And remember: I was never here."

Then she's gone.

But the diary remains and the picture remains. And even months after their encounter, the memory of their kiss remains with him too.

* * *

><p><strong>So!<strong>

**3x05! .GOD.!**

**I can't even... wow! I mean wow! It was beyond words, I was seriously speechless! I still can't properly talk about it. It was better than I expected, and trust me when I say that I always expect amazing episodes when it comes to TVD.**

**But gooood! Stefan, oh my poor Stefan. He's like a robot now, oh my gosh... Can't say I'm not excited about what's going to happen to him though. I cannot wait!**

**And that Delena scene! I'm in love. And Matt! Oh my gosh, Matt! You have no idea how much I look up to him now. Yes, it was stupid and idiotic, but also brave and noble and selfless. And I can't wait to see what's gonna happen with his ghost storyline too. Maybe he won't be so useless anymore.**

**And I can't wait to know more about Mikael! I bet he's an Original! Moreover, I'm thinking he's the Original daddy. And I'm wondering why does he hunt vampires when he's a vampire too. But I also think it might have been foolish to wake him up, because when he defeats Klaus, he'll still be here and he'll be hunting vampires, and then who's gonna stop him, huh? Why are they trying to defeat an enemy by creating an even bigger one? Anyways...**

**Oh, TYLER! I almost forgot about Tyler. I wonder what will happen to him now. He looks way too happy to be a hybrid, I bet this is gonna be interesting...**

**And no SK this week :/ But this once, just this once I'm willing to overlook that, cause the episode was so damn awesome. Hopefully next episode will contain some SK.**

**Oh, and the poll on my profile is updated, so go on and vote, so I'll know which story I should update next time ;)**

**Love,**

**Kathy  
><strong>


	6. Chase

_It's The Way We Love_

Yes, I know this is also a little bit later than usual, two times in the row now, but I've got a reasonable explanation (hopefully). You see my best friend had her birthday this week, and we went celebrating, and I got a little drunk (not even a little), had a hangover the next day and everything...

I was supposed to get this up yesterday, but then something came up and I had to leave home. I could have updated real quickly if I wanted to, because I already had this written out, I just haven't reread it yet, and I didn't have time to do that now, but knowing me I had some mistakes I still needed to fix. And sue me if you want to, but I rather make you wait another day then post something that still has so many mistakes in it...

Okay, apologizing time over now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chase<br>_**

**Timeline: **Set somewhere in season 2, and there's a flashback to 1864 in the middle ;)**  
><strong>

**Rating: **M (it's actually nothing serious, but there's a scene at the beginning... well, you'll see.)

* * *

><p>She's used to being chased by men. She's pretty, smart, charming, and so men chase her.<p>

And she runs.

It's no different with the Salvatore brothers either. They chase and she runs, except that she finds herself wanting not to run anymore. At least not from the younger brother.

But if she stops running he'll catch her, and if he catches her she knows she'll be in deep trouble. She can't afford feelings and emotional attachments, she's not good at those. And he deserves better than that. So she keeps running because that's the one thing she's always been good at.

_Running._

* * *

><p>147 years have passed by and lots of things have changed between them. He's not chasing anymore and she's not running. Instead, the roles are reversed: he's the runner and she's the chaser. Ironic, isn't it? She's finally embraced her feelings for him, she's finally not afraid anymore, but he tries so hard to push her away. He's running so fast and she can't catch him. She's not even close.<p>

She's not used to being the chaser. She doesn't know how.

She doesn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>On a mission, she walks into the Boarding House, marches up the stairs and walks right into his room without knocking. That's a mistake. She realizes that instantly when she spots Stefan and Elena on his bed, heavily<em> making out.<em>

Both of them are only in their underwear and they're kissing and touching - Stefan's hands are in her panties and Elena's cupping his length in her hands - and it's _disgusting_.

Katherine makes a loud gurgling noise in the back of her throat that sounds like a combination of a gasp and a choke, closing her eyes briefly to compose herself and get rid of this image. (It doesn't help. She'll forever remember this moment, she just knows it.)

Elena screams in surprise, trying to cover herself with her hands, and Stefan groans loudly, glaring at Katherine who tries so hard to look unaffected by this whole scene.

"Come on, Elena, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she snickers at her doppelganger in her usual cocky, self-confident manner, but at the same time jealousy is pumping through her veins like blood, overtaking her brain and her whole system. She just wants to grab Stefan and take him as far away from Elena as humanly possible, and she's seriously _this close_ to ripping the stupid girl's head off. How dare she touch Stefan like that? _Her_ Stefan! She's _her_ Stefan and he always will be. She can't take that away from her.

She takes deep long breaths to calm herself, clenching her fists at her side and grits her teeth together to keep from saying something snappy. Instead she says: "Shouldn't you two be in high school by now?"

"We were just leaving," Elena explains in embarrassment as they both get out of bed, quickly gathering their scattered clothes from the floor.

"Yeah, I can _see_ that," she replies sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, Stefan." She stands in front of him as he tries to push past her, laying a hand on his chest.

"I don't have the time..."

"It's _important_," she cuts him off, stressing the last word. Elena, fully clothed now, stops in the doorway, waiting for her boyfriend to come and watching the two vampires staring each other down. Stefan breaks first - he looks up, motioning for Elena to go on without him and waits until she leaves the room before he turns back to Katherine.

"What were you doing in my room?" he inquires instantly.

"I was looking for you..."

"No, you were not," he shakes his head. "You asked us why we weren't in school, you thought we wouldn't be here." Whatever you might think, he knows her well enough and he knows her tricks too. He immediately picked up on the fact that she didn't expect anyone to be in his room at this time of the day. It's just simple logic. "So I ask you again, what were you doing in my room?" he repeats his question vigorously.

She can't decide whether to be mad he saw right through her or be happy he knows her this well. She thinks she might go with happy. Hey, these days she has to take what she gets. "Okay, you caught me," she shrugs, a small teasing smile playing on her lips. "It's just that... your diaries are so fascinating," she laughs. He shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I'm gonna have to start locking my door," he murmurs to himself but she hears him too.

"Okay, if you think that will stop me. I still need to talk to you though."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Do you remember," she begins, "this thing you said to me back in 1864?"

"_Katherine_," he starts in a tired, worn-out tone. He's _so_ _sick_ of listening to her 1864 stories. Mostly because they're all a lie. He's nothing but another play-toy for her - she enjoys leading him on, that's just who she is. Honestly, sometimes he wishes he could just forget that significant year and meeting her all together.

"Just humor me, Stefan," she asks him before he could start whining again. He considers this for a moment, then sighs softly in defeat, nodding.

"Which thing?"

"This thing about how you're going to, and I quote: '_chase me forever_'?"

* * *

><p><em>"Katherine." She freezes at the sound of his deep, velvety voice. Oh dear. She's been doing so well at avoiding him up until now...<em>

_Seeing no other choice, she reluctantly turns around, coming face to face with the handsome and charming Stefan Salvatore himself, trying to look delighted to see him. But the truth is she really isn't delighted to see him.  
><em>

_Now, don't get her wrong, it's not because she doesn't like him or anything. Quite the opposite actually. She likes him too much. He makes her flattered, giddy and confused about her own emotions. He makes her feel out of her element._

He's different.

_Damon's great too. He's romantic, kind, noble, and he wants her so much. But he's just like all the others before. She knows his type well, she's seen so many men like him before. He's predictable - she knows how to handle him._

_But Stefan's different. He's something else, but she doesn't know how. If you asked her she couldn't quite tell you what set him apart from all the other men in her life. He really doesn't look different at first, but once she looked closer she realized that she didn't know his type at all. He's so young, so inexperienced, and he could still make her feel a thousand of emotions at the same time._

_She doesn't know how to handle him, how to handle this situation and her feelings for him and that scares her. It _terrifies_ her actually. She doesn't like not being in control of things. But now she feels like Stefan's in control of everything - just one look at him and she's a goner. He has a hold on her, that's for sure._

_So she decided to avoid him. If she doesn't see him he can't compel her, and then maybe she'll get over him, forget about him. But it's impossible. Forget Stefan Salvatore?_

_How could _anyone_ forget Stefan Salvatore?_

_She's falling more and more for him each and every day whether she sees him or not. He's always there, in the back of her mind - when she's alone in her room, when she's with Damon or with Pearl. He's always there._

_"Stefan," she smiles brightly at him, ignoring that she can hear the way his heart starts racing at the sight of her. (It is kind of adorable, however. Damon's heart never does that...) "How are you feeling today?" she inquires politely._

_"I'm quite alright, thank you. I haven't seen you in the past few days," he wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. "Have you been avoiding me?"_

_He looks so distressed at that thought, watching her with his sad puppy dog eyes, hoping to God she hasn't... She can't bear to tell him the truth. "No, of course not," she lies, sighing. "Why would I?"_

_"Well, I know my brother is... far more experienced than I am, and I would understand if... if you think he is a better match for you." Pain etched on his face, pain she could __clearly __see too, he looks down at his feet uncomfortably and she can feel her heart literally aching for him. Unable to see him like this, she wants to reassure him again, but before she could say anything his head shots up, eyes blazing with a new found fire and determination._

_"I can't," he shakes his head strongly. "I can't stand by and watch you be with him. I know I said I would understand, but I don't." He reaches for her head, cradling it in his palm much like the first time he's confessed his undying love for her after the Founder's Ball. She involuntarily leans into him, warmness emanating from his whole being, warming her up from head to toe, literally and figuratively too. It's like she was frozen in all these years, running and hiding,_ _always hiding_,_ frozen in the cold ice. But now... now he came along and he changed _everything_. He warmed her up. "He can't love you like I do, Katherine. You deserve someone who loves you unconditionally and that someone is me. I won't give up on us. I will fight for you. I'll chase you forever if I have to."_

_And she's tired,_ _so _tired_ of running._

* * *

><p>"So what?" His rude words bring her back to reality. He's so different with her now, nothing like the gentleness he used to treat her with. And maybe she deserves it and more. Maybe. But despite everything she knows that Stefan who had fallen in love with her is there too, buried somewhere inside him, and that Stefan still loves her and will always love her. All she needs to do is find him and dig him up.<p>

"You lied," she tells him simply. His features strain at her words. He most certainly did _not_ lie. He just didn't know any better at the time, but that doesn't make it a lie. Does it...?

_No, it doesn't. It's just a broken promise._

"Don't worry, I'm a liar too," she shrugs when she sees his stormy expression. "But what I'm going to tell you now is not a lie, even though you probably won't believe me," she pauses here for an effect. "I won't stop fighting for you, Stefan. Ever. I don't give up easily." He looks away because he feels himself breaking, and he just can't afford it to believe her, but she grabs his face, forcefully turning him back to her, willing him to look her in the eye. "I'll chase you forever if I have to."

And he's tired, so _tired_ of running.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't know if you noticed, but I can't write Elena. At all. I swear that girl is a closed book for me. I just don't feel her character, I don't know what to do with her. Uhh... and that SE make out scene I did at the beginning? Let me just say, it almost killed me to write that. Poor Katherine...<strong>

**And well, about 3x06. Let's get something straight! If anyone, _anyone _at all dares to suggest that Katherine is dead... well, I will personally punch you in the face. No offense.**

**SHE'S NOT DEAD! She can't be. No. _Seriously. _If she ever dies it's not gonna be like this. I mean, come on, can you honestly imagine that the writers would kill off such an amazing, important and not to mention, very popular character like this? After barely being in the episode, without any kind of last goodbye scene, without at least a closure with Stefan, without _anything_? I don't think so. If she ever dies it's gonna be a big scene, she'll go down fighting, and we'll know for sure she's dead. That's what I think.**

**Plus, Mikael only drank her blood, I don't think that kills a vampire. So she'll be drained of her blood, but that doesn't kill her. She was drained of blood when she was in the tomb too, but she didn't die, did she?**

**So don't panic. She's alive. I'm sure of that.**

**Although, Mikael drinking vampire blood is creepy! Cannibal much? :D I wonder if he has a specific reason for that, or he just simply prefers vampire blood... Well, we'll see.  
><strong>

**Well, moving on... Stefan is fucking awesome! Okay, I actually prefer normal Stefan, cause that's who he really is, but I gotta admit I love this Stefan too. I don't want him to stay this way forever, but he's pretty entertaining for the time being. I wouldn't mind to see him like this for the next couple of episodes at least. That twister game, oh god... :D lol. And he couldn't give a flying fuck that Elena was jealous over Damon/Rebekah (yeah, sure, Elena, you _weren't_ jealous, keep telling yourself that, hon. Because denial _always_ helps... Guess she and Stefan are similar in that aspect.) Seriously, how awesome was that? For a person who's so tired of all the Stelena cheesiness (no offense to any Stelena fans) it was a refreshingly delightful scene. I love how he couldn't care less about Elena in the whole episode, seriously, I know I'm evil, but what can I say? I don't want him anywhere near her. And he even called her pathetic... I went so _'LOL'_ at that :D  
><strong>

**And Elena... hmm, Elena. Anyone else doesn't understand why she's trying to be the heroine _now_?** **I get that she wants to take down Stefan and doesn't want to be hurt by him, but what about before? Before Stefan became a psycho she was still surrounded by vampires who wanted her dead or worse. From the very beginning she was always in danger, and some of them were even worse than Stefan (Klaus, anyone?). So I don't understand why she's training _now_ when she never really cared about that before. (However, the DE training scene was awesome. SO damn HOT. You can't deny the Nian chemistry._ "That's your way to a vampire's heart." _Double meaning much?)**

**And there's something else too. In 3x05 she said to Damon that _'after everything they've done to save Stefan, he's really gone this time'_ and in 3x06 she's all like: _'I'm not giving up on you'_. Well, okay... but once again: what changed since then? If he's_ 'really gone'_ then what are you going on about? (Before somebody misunderstands me, I'm not trying to hate on Elena because I don't have any real problems with her - other than the fact that she's so boring - I just don't understand the girl and her reasons. That's probably why I can't write her too.)  
><strong>

**And I know I said this before but: I don't like Rebekah! I really really _really_ don't. First Stefan, now Tyler, plus Damon too? (Even if he was faking it.) She needs to stay away from these three men! She can't just screw around with my favourite couples! (Seriously my three favourite couples on the show: Steferine, Forwood, Delena. I guess you can understand why Rebekah irritates me...)**

**And Mason is back! GOD. I thought he would only come back next episode! Didn't see this one coming. At least not until next episode. Well, this is surely gonna be interesting!**

**Anyway, poll on my profile is updated again, so go vote vote vote! :)**

**Love, Kathy**


	7. Game

_It's The Way We Love_

Good news, guys! I have school break this whole week (hurray!) which means that I might be able to upload _twice_ this week! Just to make up for being late with updating the last two times. How does that sound? ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Game<br>_**

**Timeline: **set in the future, post Klaus events.**  
><strong>

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>She <em>loves<em> games. Games are her thing. She's good at them, and she always, _always_ wins. She's proud of that.

And she only has one rule: _no rules._

"This game sucks," Stefan grumbles, glaring at the dice as if he was blaming it for everything.

"Pay up, Steffy," she laughs as his marker steps on her monopoly house, holding out her hand for the money. They were playing with real money because it was so much more exciting that way. Or at least that's what Katherine had told him. It wasn't so exciting _now_ that she took all his money. "You're only saying that because you're losing," she smirks at him, referring to his previous comment.

"Of course I am," he rolls his eyes. "You're _cheating_."

She mock gasps in indignation. " I am _not_ cheating. I just don't have any rules. There's a difference between the two," she explains with a serious expression.

"If you say so," he laughs in amusement, shaking his head at her. _God_, she loves his laugh. So full of light and happiness. So full of _life_. It's been a while since she's heard it due to all the Klaus drama but he's finally seems to be getting better and she couldn't be happier for him if she tried. It had taken him a year and a half but he was getting there. There is only _one _disturbing factor.

_Elena._

He's still with her and it bothers Katherine to no end. The little brat wasn't even much help for him when it came down to it. You'd be surprised, but it was actually Katherine who had taken the time and made sure he would be okay. She did everything in her power to be there for him - she hold him through his nightmares, helped him control his blood thirst, tried to make him forget all the horrors he'd witnessed.

Elena, on the other hand... She'd much rather healed Damon. She was all over him - honestly, it was kind of pathetic if you asked her. How could he still be with her after that, she'll never know. Her best guess was that he was blind. That's a huge possibility, actually. He could never see that _she_ was the one for him and not stupid little _Elena_.

But in the end, Stefan and Elena's relationship was still falling apart piece by piece, every day, although neither of them would admit it, not even to themselves. It was easier for them like this - live in denial rather than embrace the fact that their story, their beautiful epic love story that started out as a fairytale won't have a happy ending. It's hard for them, Katherine understands that. (Well... she _tries_ to.) But she knows it won't be too long now before they eventually have to face reality and then it will be her time. _Finally._

So she waits. She was never good at waiting - she's impatient to no end - but she waits for him and just for him, because he's the _only_ person in this entire universe who's worth _anything_ to her. He's worth even waiting _and more._

"I don't even know why we're playing this," he murmurs in annoyance when she once again robs him of his money.

"Cause I like games," she tells him, rolling the dice. "And we have nothing better to do," she points out, looking up at him with a meaningful look. "I mean, your brother and my little doppelganger left us here_ all alone _in this big house..." He raises his eyebrows, knowing full well where she was going with this.

"You think they're together, don't you?" Elena is supposedly at Caroline's tonight, having a girls' night out, and Damon just got up and left town for the weekend, telling them that he was going to go and party a little. Katherine knows better though. Their excuses seemed _really_ fake to her, and she would bet you anything that they are spending their time together, even right now in this moment.

"Yes, I do," she agrees bluntly, nodding. "But it doesn't matter what I think, it only matters what _you_ think. So what do you think?"

"I think..." he pauses to gather his messy, jumbled thoughts. _What does he think?_

She takes his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly in reassurance as she smiles at him encouragingly. For a sudden moment he's completely taken aback by her beauty, her smile making the shadows that normally surround her disappear and all thoughts besides her image leave his mind. _God, she's beautiful._ "I think you're beautiful," he blurts out before he can help it. She laughs in surprise and it takes her a moment to realize he's serious. Did he just really compliment her? Did he really say she was beautiful?

Wow, that's a huge step in the right direction.

"Well, aren't you charming?" she bats her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. He gulps heavily, smiling as he looks down at their joined hands. She gives it one last squeeze before letting go of him, and motions towards the board with her head. "Let's finish this game, shall we? Your turn."

"So why Monopoly?" he inquires curiously as he rolls the dice again.

"Why not?" she shrugs. "Do you always have to have a reason to do something?"

"Yes. Most of the time."

"Well, I don't." She smirks as he hands over a few dollars to her again. "We're not the same."

_"Obviously."_

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she shakes her head at him. "But it's not. The reason you and Elena are not working out? It's because you're too damn _similar_. Similarity is _not_ good. Opposites attract, haven't you heard? We're opposites. We're _different_. That's why we make such a great couple," she explains earnestly. He doesn't have an answer to that. "It's true," she adds when he keeps staring at her silently, without moving an inch. The game was once again forgotten.

Fed up with his continuing silence, she opens her purse just to do something, taking out a lighter and a little white box from it. It was cigarette, he realizes in shock. He didn't know she was smoking. He'd never known any smoking vampires before. It was kind of pointless for them. (Then again, so were food and alcohol.)

She lights the cigarette, lifting it up to her mouth while he watches her curiously. "I didn't know you smoke... _Why_?"

She looks up from her cigarette, raising her eyebrows. "What did I just tell you, Stefan?"

"Right," he nods in understanding. She doesn't need to have a reason to do something. That explains a lot about her. Well, fair enough. It goes well with her life philosophy.

"You want one?" She holds out the box for him but he shakes his head.

"No, thank you."

"Fine," she shrugs, continuing smoking. And to his utter surprise, as he keeps watching her he finds himself becoming more and more turned on. God, he never knew smoking would look hot on anyone, but of course she can pull this off too. He just wants to throw her over his shoulder and have his wicked way with her. She probably wouldn't complain...

"Come to think of it, I might just have one," he tells her suddenly. Anything to keep his mind off from all the sexy things they could be doing right now.

She smiles in satisfaction, climbing closer to him to the other side of the board. She hands him a piece of cigarette and he takes it in his mouth while she lights it for him. Somehow, all of their movements seem incredibly erotic to his lust hazed mind.

He breathes in the smoke and starts coughing instantly. Jesus, this tastes _awful_. How can she even stand it?

She laughs at him in amusement, rolling her eyes a little when he keeps coughing. "God, you're such a _poor_ _excuse_ of a vampire," she teases him.

"Well, _thank you,_ Katherine," he replies sarcastically.

"It's okay. I love you either way." He can't help it, he smiles at her adoringly, chuckles quietly and pretends her _'I love you'_ didn't make his breath hitch in his throat. But it did. It's pathetic, really - after all these years he should have learned to be unaffected by her. He shouldn't feel butterflies in his stomach whenever she says those three words.

_He should be able to say it back to her._

He _wants_ to. But there's Elena and _Elena_... well, he loves her too. He's not sure he's in love with her anymore, but he cares about her a lot. He has to consider her too.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't even realize how close their heads are first. He can feel her warm breath on his face and it allures him, pulls him in. He can't control himself anymore.

Whatever happened to considering Elena too?

_Screw Elena,_ a voice inside his head says. _She's probably off, sleeping with your brother anyway._

_Well then..._

He lifts his arm slowly to take the cigarette out of her mouth, stumps it and throws it away. "_Hey_," she protests loudly, angrily, but before she could continue chastising him, Stefan firmly presses his lips to hers and all thoughts about cigarette leave her mind. She grabs the back of his neck, kissing him back feverishly, pulling herself closer to him. She explores his clothed chest, running her fingers up and down, up and down until it drives him crazy with need, but when he goes to grab her breast she pulls away from him, taking a few steps backwards to put some distance between them. He groans loudly in displeasure, looking at her in confusion. Isn't this what she wanted all along? Why is she pulling away now?

She watches him with a smug smile, proudly noting the fact that he looks incredibly turned on at the moment, and incredibly frustrated. _Sexually_ _frustrated_. Good. He needs to know what it's like. He needs to miss her and want her just like she misses him and wants him too.

He needs to break up with Elena.

She won't give into him until he's still with Elena. A year and a half ago she would have gladly do dirty things _to_ him and _with_ him, and she would have been over the moon that she got him to cheat on Elena with her, but things changed since then. A year and a half ago he supposedly wanted nothing to do with her, hated her and couldn't be more in love with Elena. A year and a half ago she had to take what she got.

_Now?_

Now she knows she's winning. She knows he's in love with her and he's slowly beginning to realize that too. She knows she can get him to break up with Elena eventually. That's why she pulled away from him.

She won't be the other girl in his life. She wants to be the only girl he loves, the only girl he's with.

"_Katherine_," he whines, reaching out his arms towards her. She smirks.

"Patience, Stefan. Patience is an important virtue," she winks at him. "Oh, and.." she bends down to take his only remaining dollars from the floor too, sticking it in her bra cup before she walks out of the room. _"I win."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I don't even know what this was... I like the general idea of it: meaning that we know how much Katherine likes to play games, but it would be fun to see her playing an actual <em>real<em> game, like Monopoly or poker or something, but I'm not sure how it turned out... Well, hope you like it anyway.**

**Hmmm, not much to say about this episode. It was great. Not my favourite, but okay. But hey, not every episode can be epic, right?**

**I was glad to see Lexi back, I always did like her. **

**And no Katherine this week... I know everyone is _still_ freaking out, but I would bet you anything they're doing this to us on purpose. They try to make us believe she's dead and then suddenly she will just appear out of nowhere. That's my guess. It's a shame their plan is not working :P :D**

**I have to say, I'm super excited about next episode! I cannot freaking wait anymore! I've been dying to know more about the original family since... well, since _forever_! And we're finally going to see them! We're gonna see the other siblings too (based on the promo, one of them might be a little kid! _Creepy_) and Elijah will be back! Yaaaayyy! Aaaaaaaaaaaargh, I _cannot_ wait! I bet they have some dirty little secrets too, and I bet there are gonna be some shocking revelations in this episode. And we all know that TVD's shocking revelations make your jaw drop to the floor.**

**Oh, and hey does anyone know how old Katherine was when she was turned? Some say she was 17, but I don't remember if they ever mentioned that. Or did she say that back in 2x09? I really don't remember, but I'd really like to know, it's important. It's for my upcoming story ;) (It's SK, but need I say that? :P :D)**

**And Stefan was 17 too, right?**

**Oh, and of course, vote in the poll! Thanks :)**

**Love,**

**Kathy**


	8. Humanity

_It's The Way We Love_

I know what you're thinking now. Late, again? But I have good reasons. First of all, this chapter is _super_ long and _super_ angsty. Believe me. It's probably the longest one so far, and yes, it is kinda depressing at times, so it was twice as hard to write. Second of all, there was my other story, it's an SPN one, which I haven't updated in _forever_, so I thought it should be my main priority this week. Third of all, I was writing the first chapter of my other upcoming SK story because I was really inspired by the storyline I made up for it (not telling you anything yet, sorry :P) so this was kinda forgotten... But here it is now! So enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humanity<strong>_

**Timeline: **set after 2x22 in an alternate universe where Klaus has taken both Stefan and Katherine as his prisoners**  
><strong>

**Rating: **M because of mentions of rape. You've been warned.

* * *

><p>Her dream, her beautiful, flawless dream, turns into a nightmare in a slip second. One moment she's on the beach with Stefan, drinking her cold cocktail while he's rubbing sunscreen all over her body, just enjoying the feel of his strong, rough hands on her, and the next second Klaus appears out of nowhere, ripping Stefan's heart out and squeezing it together in his palm. He falls to the ground with a vacant look in his eyes, blood dripping out of his mouth and she screams. She screams so loudly, dropping next to his dead body, clutching him to her chest in desperation and sobbing quietly while Klaus towers over her, laughing cruelly.<p>

The scenario suddenly changes - the beach is gone and she finds herself back in her parents' house, in her old, dirty clothes, back in 1492, back in Bulgaria. Stefan still lays dead in her shaking arms and as she looks around the room, she catches sight of her parents' corpses too: her father hanged on the wall with a sword stabbed through his chest, her mother on the bed, her throat cut, all bloody, and everyone else she had ever loved or cared about - her sister, her brothers, her daughter, the one she never got to hold, hell, even _Damon_ - they are there too, all around her, surrounding her.

She feels _suffocated_.

She literally can't breathe through her tears - she heaves in deep breaths but it's not working and her sobs come out choked. She falls onto Stefan's body, her whole being shaking with tears as she desperately tries to breathe because somehow it feels like she's dying from the lack of oxygen (and she briefly wonders if she should just let it happen then) and Klaus just keeps on laughing and laughing cruelly until all she wants to do is punch him in the face so hard it actually kills him. That is, of course, if she could finally stop crying and start breathing again. But right now she doesn't think she can manage that at all.

Then something happens.

_Stefan moves._

She gasps in shock, lifting her head up from his chest, watching as he slowly opens his eyes, feeling the momentarily relief wash through her body that he's not dead.

But it doesn't last long.

Something's wrong, she realizes it instantly. His eyes... they are red. _Bloody_. He grasps her arm tightly, so tightly it almost hurts, and pulls her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear. She hesitates because it's obvious that something is different with him, but it's _Stefan_, and he's _alive_, so she leans in tentatively, waiting for him to speak.

"This... is all your fault," he whispers hoarsely. Her eyes widen at his words and she can feel her heart sinking in her chest. Guilt is settling in.

He tries to get up from the floor so she slowly slides off him, her eyes starting to sting with tears again. _He's right. It's my fault. It's all my fault. Klaus is doing this because of _me_._

Stefan finally stands up on his feet, but he's wobbling and staggering, and his eyes and whole demeanor honestly start to scare her now. That's not great. No matter what he did to her, even if he tortured her or tried to kill her, she never thought the day would come when she would be afraid of _Stefan_.

She looks around in the room and realizes that every other dead people are also not so dead anymore. Her mother slowly sits up on the bed, her father pulls out the sword from his chest, her daughter jerks her broken neck back into place with one swift movement, and then they all start to move towards her, rattling and telling her it's her fault they died while they lift their arms towards her menacingly, trying to take a hold of her, and honestly... they look like _zombies_. _Are they zombies?_

She starts to crawl backwards, trying to get as far away from them as possible, but suddenly her back hits something hard and she knows she's in trouble now. She doesn't dare to turn around.

Klaus' eerie voice hits her ear, whispering to her: "Don't be afraid, Katerina. We're going to have so much fun together."

He forces her to her feet, pressing her back against his chest, running his lips all over her neck, his fingers wandering over the hem of her blouse, slipping under it and rubbing her warm, silky skin. She's shaking and shivering, feeling the nausea creeping up her spine.

"Klaus..." Her voice trembles. It's a broken plea for him to stop but he doesn't listen.

"Shhhh." He buries his face in her neck, taking in her tasty scent before his fangs make an appearance and he bites into her neck. She screams. He keeps sucking and groping, and there's nothing she can do about it. She's frozen, unmoving, and she can't even move her fingers.

Meanwhile Stefan and the others finally reach them and start tearing her clothes off while she sobs and begs and pleads for them to stop. Her blouse goes first, then her long skirt, and her bra, and then Klaus reaches up to cup her breasts, playing with them against her will. He stops feeding, letting her fall to the floor like a rag doll, and he towers over her, kneeling down, kissing her neck and shoulders and the valley between her breasts while everyone else, _including Stefan_, just stands there and watches, and she's weak, _so weak_ and _powerless_ against it all...

Then she wakes up.

She takes in shuddering, much needed breaths, coughing uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. She slowly sits up on the makeshift bed, catching sight of Klaus standing in the other side of the room, smiling smugly at her and she has no doubt in her mind that her nightmare was no mistake. He had gotten inside her head, manipulated her dream, turned it into a nightmare.

"Klaus," she growls lowly, wiping away her tears, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She's stronger than that.

"Enjoyed your dream, Katerina?" he inquires her in a silky voice.

"_Fuck you_, Klaus," she spits out through her gritted teeth.

"Gladly, my dear, _gladly_."

"Why don't you just kill me and get over with it?" She has no desire to live like this anymore. She's been a fighter in her whole life, she survived _everything_, avoided death at all costs, but she's beginning to think that even death is better than this torture.

"Don't worry, Katerina, the time will come for that too. Until then... why don't you just go back to sleep, hmmmm?" He smirks, backing out of the room and turning off the lights as he does so. Now, in the darkness of the room where no one sees her, she lets herself be weak and pathetic for a moment, she lets herself cry her eyes out.

It's not often she gets like this. She's a strong, independent woman who needs nothing and no one and who holds herself together just fine. She doesn't cry, _ever_, and she's always self-confident and proud, even when she feels like falling apart at the seems, but considering the circumstances, she thinks she deserves this one little moment to herself. Klaus always did have an ability to break her like this. He always knew how to push her buttons. Stefan's the only other person in this world who's able to do that.

This guilt... this guilt she feels about her family's death that she tries so hard to push away and bury within herself, came rushing to the surface with this nightmare. Her family died because of _her_. If, _God forbid_, anything happens to Stefan it will be _her fault_ too. _It's all her fault._ She can't handle that. He's the only person in this entire universe she never wants to hurt. But ironically enough she did manage to hurt him in the past anyway. God, she really can't stand herself sometimes. (Bet you didn't expect that, did you? Anyone would think she deifies herself. Anyone would think herself is the only person she's ever loved. And that's okay, because she wants them to think that, but _god_, if only they knew how deeply mistaken they were...)

As she cries in the darkness she doesn't even notice the other vampire in the room with her, hearing her broken sobs, his undead heart bleeding for her.

_"Katherine..."_

He head shots up in surprise, sweeping the dark room and seeing a male figure in the shadows, watching her intently. "Stefan?" she whispers tentatively. The light suddenly comes back, illuminating them both. She wipes at her eyes, furiously trying to make the tears disappear - he _can't_ know about her weakness - as he slowly descends down on the bed next to her.

"Katherine..."

"I wasn't crying," she declares forcefully, somehow feeling the need to tell him that.

"Katherine."

_"I wasn't."_ But fresh tears are already pooling in her chocolate brown eyes and no matter how hard she tries, she can't keep them at bay. Just looking at him reminds her of her horrible, horrible dream, and thinking of her dream makes her sob like a baby.

One single tear runs down her cheek and he gently wipes it away with his thumb, but they just keep coming and he sees no other option, so he pulls her close and lets her cry on his shoulder. She's never felt so stupid before in her entire life, but she's in Stefan's arms and he's comforting her, and that's all that should matter right now. He cares.

_He cares._

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have seen that," she shakes her head in embarrassment after she stops crying and pulls away from his strong arms, albeit reluctantly. God, she must have looked so pathetic. <em>A weakling.<em> "I'm weak."

"No, you're not," he objects heatedly. Truth be told, he's actually a little glad she let it out and just cried. Don't get him wrong, he hates to see her in pain - contrary to what he might say - and he wishes so bad he could take it all away, but some part of him is glad to know that she does have a heart after all. It means she's not a lost cause, it means she can be saved too. And for some reason, he'd like to be the one to save her. "You're not."

"_Yes_, I am," she insists, her voice still hoarse from all the crying she did earlier. "This was weakness. I _hate_ weakness."

"It's not weakness, Katherine," he tells her seriously, looking deep into her beautiful, teary eyes. "It's just humanity. And I think that's great. It's great that you still have humanity left in you." He smiles at her softly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly. She tentatively returns his smile.

"Humanity..." She ponders over the word. She had always looked at humanity as a disease, an abomination. It makes you stupid, weak and pathetic. Humanity _hurts_. It hurts like hell and she doesn't like pain. Humanity is the reason human kind could never be superiors. Humanity is for humans and she's glad she's a vampire and left humanity behind a long time ago. But if this is what Stefan were looking for all along in her... Maybe it's not that bad after all. Maybe, for him, she could try to embrace it again. "Is this what you wanted from me? Is this why you didn't want me back? Because I had no humanity left inside me?"

He thinks about her question for a moment. "It was part of it, yes," he answers eventually.

"And what's the other part?"

"Elena."

"Elena," she repeats bitterly. She hates this name. _So much._ God, can't they have a goddamn conversation without mentioning that stupid girl? "_Elena_... And now that you know that I do have a human side, is Elena still a factor?"

He barks a laugh, looking around the cold, unfriendly basement they were in, the situation they were stuck in, with Klaus torturing them both and enjoying every minute of it... So many things have changed in the past few months. So many things that used to matter don't matter anymore. "No, I guess not," he shakes his head. She breaths in a sigh of relief, her lips curving into a smile. That's exactly the answer she wanted to hear. She thinks she should probably kiss him now. She really wants to kiss him. But she doesn't want to push her luck, doesn't want to push too far. He's just made a huge step with her and she doesn't want to ruin it by moving too fast. So instead she leans against him again, basking in the comfort of his warm body. He rests his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in the smell of her hair. It intoxicates him.

"Katherine," he begins carefully, unsure how to approach this without making her freak out again.

"Yeah?"

"What was your nightmare about?" She tenses in his arms, burying her face more in his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But it would make you feel better." He pushes her away from him so he can look into her eyes. She looks like a scared little girl, like a deer caught in the headlights. She's never looked or felt more vulnerable than right now. Vulnerability kind of looks beautiful on her, he thinks. "Come on, Katherine" he encourages her, squeezing her shoulders. "It's okay. It's just me. You can tell me."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" she shakes her head in confusion, trying to change the topic without him noticing it. She really doesn't understand his sudden kindness - not that she minds it.

He shrugs, motioning around the basement with his head. "I don't see the point in hating you anymore. We're in the same situation here. We gotta stick together." Then he looks back at her with a half smile, realizing what she's trying to do. "Don't change the subject, Katherine."

She takes a deep breath to prepare herself while he patiently waits for her to start speaking. She can't avoid it anymore, he'll make her talk eventually. Maybe it really will help her... She's trying to trust him on that. "In my dream..." she begins slowly, carefully choosing her words. She decides to just skip the first part of it and get straight to the horror part. "Klaus was there. And he..." she trails off, biting her lip nervously. He gives her a reassuring smile. "You were there too. I was back in 1492, in Bulgaria, in my parents' old house. They were dead. My entire family, just like that night I found their bodies. And so were you," she tells him, her voice wavering, but she tries to put on a brave face. However those damn tears are back again which makes it difficult. He watches her with sad eyes, trying to calm her by running his hand up and down her arms, letting her know that he's there with her, but he doesn't speak up. She needs to open up to him and pour her heart out. She needs this. She's always laughed at him for keeping diaries, but truth be told, it helped him more than she'll ever know. To talk about it, it usually makes you feel a bit better, cliche as it sounds. "Klaus killed you all. But then... then you woke up and... I don't know, you looked like_ fucking zombies,_ and you kept telling me it's my fault you all died and then Klaus... he..." She breaks down in tears again, her whole body shaking with the force of it. She buries her head in her hands to hide her hideous tears, and when he tries to comfort her again he slaps his hands away, wiping away her tears, breathing in and out evenly to compose herself so she could continue with her story. She needs to show him that she's strong and brave and she can do this. _She can._ "He drank from me. A lot. I think it was like I was still human. And then you tore off my clothes and he was about to..." she trails off again, unsure of herself. She just can't bring herself to say _that_ word. "You know..."

He nods uncomfortably, really not wanting to think about that. "It was just a dream, Katherine." Small comfort, he knows that. Her family is still dead, and while he'd never tell her this, in some part their deaths were her fault. Mostly Klaus' fault, but he did kill them all because of her and her actions. To punish her. And it worked, didn't it? "I'm not dead. I'm here. And Klaus didn't... he didn't and_ he won't_, I promise you that," he swears to her and that's a promise he's intent on keeping.

She smiles a teary, thankful smile at him and takes a deep breath. "I know that. But you see..." She hesitates whether to tell him her story or not. He'd understand, she knows that, but she can't help but worry still. She doesn't like to talk about that. Actually, she's never told this to _anyone_ before. She decides to take the shot anyway. She wants to confide in him, so maybe one day he'll confide in her too. "When I was human and I had my baby... the father... My father always thought me to be a nice, modest religious girl. Moreover, he wanted me to be a nun. I, on the other hand, absolutely refused that idea. But he always took care of me, protected me... He always told me not to stay out after dark alone, because the world was a dangerous place. I guess I should've listened. But I was a rebel." She lets out a bitter laugh. "Even back then I had no rules. And so one day the universe decided to teach me a lesson."

"I sneaked out that night. There was this boy who was courting me and I was heading to see him. But on my way there, I ran into an aging man. He was drunken. He stopped me, asked me what a pretty, young lady like me was doing out at this hour of the night. I told him it was none of his business. That was a mistake. He got mad, he got _really_ _mad_ and... he started to yell at me and he slapped me and then... then he pushed me to the ground and took off my clothes against my will..."she chokes out, barely able to get out the words because of the sobs wracking her body. Stefan embraces her once again, rocking her gently, cooing to her, while trying to ignore the white hot rage he feels for this unknown man, no, not a man, _a monster_. If he were still alive, he would find him and he would slaughter him down _cruelly_ and _mercilessly_, and he would enjoy _every minute of it._

He pushes these thoughts away, saving that for another occasion, concentrating on calming Katherine because she's more important right now. He can deal with his own issues later. He just knows that the next victim of his is not gonna be a lucky one... God, he'd never imagined she had such a horrible, such a hard life. Is it really surprising she turned out the way she did? Would anyone else be able to handle it better than _she_ did?

"It's okay, it's okay," he murmurs repeatedly, stroking her soft hair as she cries on him, even though he knows it's really not okay. Maybe one day it will be. _One beautiful day._

It takes her a few moments to calm down, but she eventually stops crying, however she can't bring herself to pull away from him yet. She needs the comfort of his strong, secure arms wrapped around her body. She feels _safe_ with him. That's something rare these days. "I didn't tell my father about it," she whispers into his chest. "It wouldn't have made a difference. At those days it didn't matter if you were sexually assaulted or just a whore, if you got pregnant out of wedlock you were a disgrace to this world and to your family. So he took away my baby... She was a beautiful baby girl. Her father was a monster and her mother wasn't much better, but she was an _angel_... I couldn't even hold her once." His heart is breaking for her. He can see the frightened little girl inside her, the one who went through so much pain, the one who just wanted to love and be loved in return, the one who she buried so deep within herself, but now that she came to the surface she was here to stay. He has a new found respect for her now.

She finally moves away from him so she can look him in the eye, trying to show him just how much he means for her and how much she appreciates that he was there for her. "Thank you," she murmurs gratefully. He just nods, glad he could help her. He only realizes that his hands are still on her face from earlier when she involuntarily leans into him, kissing his palm softly, then she looks at him tentatively to gauge his reaction. He's watching her with hungry eyes - hungry for her touch, her kiss, hungry for her _love_ and _affection_. Unable to control himself anymore, he takes the leap, claiming her lips with his own. She lets out a moan in pleasure, returning his kisses with fervor, pulling him as close as possible.

She straddles his lap, runs her hands across his chest, unbuttoning his shirt in one quick motion. He lays back down on the makeshift bed, pulling her along with him while her shirt miraculously disappears too. She's the one who breaks their kiss first - she strides him and looks down at him with a teasing smile. _"Finally."_ She couldn't have said that better.

Who knew humanity was really a great thing after all?

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya it was long :D<strong>

**Btw, the chapter title of this one was originally intended to be _'nightmare'_, but then I changed it to_ 'humanity,'_ because I already had one called_ 'dream'_ and that's almost similar. Plus in the end _'humanity'_ seem to fit the story better. So which title do you think is better?  
><strong>

**And I know Katherine cries an awfully lot in this one, which may seem out of character from her, but on the other hand, I think even she needs to get it out of her system every once in awhile. She's not a robot, she has feelings too. And considering everything that's happened to her, she has a lot of reasons to cry IMO. Plus, she was in an emotionally overdriven state at the moment because of her nightmare, and because of the whole situation she's stuck in - Klaus keeping her captive, torturing her, fully intent on killing her one day - and since Stefan was being so nice and friendly to her finally, I don't think she could really help herself.**

**In her nightmare, I mention that she had brothers and a sister, I'm not sure about that, I don't think it was ever mentioned whether she had siblings or not, but I imagined that she did. So I decided to give her a sister and three brothers, in my mind anyway :)**  
><strong>And when she sees all her loved ones dead around her, there's Damon too. I'm mentioning this because I know some people would argue about that fact that she never actually loved Damon, but honestly, I disagree. Here's what I think. I don't think she was <em>in love <em>with Damon, _ever_, but I think she did care about him in some way. No, she didn't care about him enough to find him or stop playing games with him, but to a degree she certainly did. I always thought that in 2x01 she looked kind of sad/guilty for him when she told him she never loved him and when he got bitten by Tyler, she looked a little worried for him too, she even tried to make things right with him again, plus she gave him the cure when she could have just ran away as soon as Klaus let her go (though I believe she partly did that for Stefan too). You see, when she told Damon she never loved him in 2x01 I think what she meant that she was never _in love_ with him and she clearly wasn't. But then she told Elena in 2x22 that she can love them both, because she did too, and I think this time she meant that she wasn't in love with Damon, but she _did_ love him. You get the difference, right? Well, mini rant over. Tell me anything, I still do think she cares about him to a certain degree.**

**Oh, and just to be clear, Klaus didn't pull a Mikael in the nightmare. Like Katherine says later to Stefan, it's like she was human again. In her dream she was technically human. I don't know why, I guess it fit better that way.**

**Now, about Katherine's past... I always wondered who the father was. Maybe he's no one important, just some random guy. Or maybe there's more to him than we know and eventually we'll find about that too. Either way, I'm hoping that they will at least tell us his identity some day...**  
><strong>But since they haven't yet, I could come up with anything I wanted. At first I was thinking of making the father of the baby be Katherine's first real love and then he would tragically die, leaving her heartbroken, but then again, I love the idea of Stefan being the only man she's ever loved in her whole life. Plus this way it was more dramatic, so I decided to go with this route. Honestly, don't you just feel sorry for her? I believe she has one of the hardest lives on TVD. Yes, every character on TVD has a hard life, but in my opinion she and the originals had it the hardest, and not even Elena comes close. And still, no character in the show gets that, no one really gets that she's the way she is now because of all the pain she had in her life. Everyone just keeps hating on her... I dare them to go through what she has and still come out in one piece. Maybe they'll be more understanding then. My heart totally goes out for this woman. She's so damn strong it's unbelievable, I think most people in her place would've given up a long time ago... I totally respect her, no matter what. She's totally becoming my favourite vampire character ever! 3<strong>

**Oh, anf the story of the originals, wasn't it just heartbreaking? Seriously... Flashback episodes are always epic!  
><strong>

**Mikael is an ass though. I don't really like him so far.**

**Can't wait to see what will happen now, do you think they'll actually kill Klaus? I doubt it, not yet. Do you think we'll see Katherine this ep? I really really hope so, I wanna see her before the break, i need to know she's okay. But I have a feeling we won't see her :/ :/**

**Oh, poll is updated! You know the drill ;)  
><strong>


	9. Smell

_It's The Way We Love_

Fun fact #1: When I decided that I'm going to make these oneshots, this one was the first one I wrote. This one was my first idea :)

Fun fact #2: Yesterday I slept over at my best friend's place and she curled my hair and because of that (and I guess because of my unusually dark makeup and because I have the exact same hair color as Nina Dobrev plus I have brown eyes too) my best friend's three year old little sister seemed to think I looked like Katherine. And she told me my partner should be Stefan. She totally ships Steferine 3 :D God, I adore that girl to pieces.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smell<strong>_

**Timeline: **set around 2x16 and 2x17, after Kat gets out of the tomb but she isn't kidnapped by Klaus yet.

**Rating: **M (naughty, naughty, naughty ;)

* * *

><p>Katherine's smell is intoxicating. <em>Unique.<em>

Her look - her eyes, lips, nose, voice, body and everything else - they might not be unique, but her smell is. It's different.

Elena smells like cherries and cinnamon - it's incredibly sweet. (So sweet that it's actually annoying sometimes. _Sometimes_.)

Katherine's smell is wilder, bolder. Kind of like herself. She smells like fresh mint, cocoa and something else, something spicy that he could never identify, something that's purely _her_.

He used to smell her all the time. When they were lying in his bed after making love he pulled her close, inhaling her scent which always made him feel drunk. Drunk on her. (And she was the _best_ alcohol he's ever tasted.) When they were dancing together he leaned in, breathing her in and committing the smell in his memory forever.

That's how he knew that one time in the Gilbert's house that he was dealing with Katherine and not Elena. The second she pulled him into her arms he smelt it. After 146 years he smelt the fresh mint and the cocoa and that something else and he knew.

_Katherine_.

Now, after a long long day in school he's finally home and all he wants to do is just rest for a while, forget about all their stressing problems, but then he smells it again. _Katherine._

That, in itself, isn't surprising because these days Katherine is taking up permanent residence in the Boarding House, always lurking around and listening in private conversations and interrupting people while doing things - and he just can't believe she walked in on him while he was showering _by accident_ - but the noises accompanying her scent are new. She's moaning, panting and screaming, _all in pleasure._ He recognizes these noises all too well.

For a brief moment he thinks that maybe Damon gave into her charms and now they are... _fooling around_, but then he remembers that he's left his brother at Mystic Grill with his new favourite playtoy, Andie, so it can't be him. He's strangely relieved because of that. Maybe Katherine's having some poor human guy over for dinner and she's making the best of it before she eats him - which makes him think that they really should've set down some house rules before they allowed her to stay here - but that can't be it either, because he only hears and smells her in the house and _just her._ No humans, no vampires.

Curious now, he slowly starts to make his way upstairs, trying his best to ignore the noises his ex-lover is making - because frankly, they turn him on - until...

_"Stefan."_

Until he hears her screaming out _his_ name.

Shaking his head in confusion and denial - because he's starting to realize what she's doing,_ but no,_ that just can't be it, because that would be... weird and _very very hot_ - he reaches the top of the stairs, only now discovering that she's in his room. He simply pushes the door open before his mind starts going into overdrive, creating a hundred and more scenarios about what she's doing in there, and he reveals a naked Katherine on his bed, fingers planted firmly in herself.

_Oh my... god. Shit._

His mouth falls open in shock as he drinks in the sight of her, taking in a shuddering breath, trying to keep his cool and remain calm, but it's difficult and he can feel himself hardening. It's all too much - her smell, the noises she's making, the sight of her pleasuring herself in _his_ bed, calling out _his_ name... _Shitfuckdamnitall._

He tries to look away before he does something he'll regret later but he can't. He's frozen on that spot, unable to move, speak or think, and all he can do is stare at her and her gorgeous body. _She's beautiful like this,_ the thought runs through his mind but he quickly pushes it away.

If she knows he's in the room she doesn't show it - she doesn't look at him or takes notice of his presence at all, she just keeps moving her fingers in and out of herself, throwing her head back while her other hand is massaging her breasts and she's making some noises that almost makes him walk up to her and help her out. _She definitely wouldn't mind,_ he briefly wonders.

God, this should be illegal. _She_ should be illegal.

"Katherine..." He finally finds his voice but it comes out weak and quivering. She turns his head towards him, acting surprised to see him standing in the doorway. (Don't let that fool you. Don't think she didn't hear him the moment he entered the house, don't think she didn't plan this little scene out detail to detail. _She did._)

She smirks as she looks him up and down. He looks uncomfortable and embarrassed, but at the same time his eyes are darker and hooded with lust, his hands are shaking in, what she presumes, is self-control, and he has a very huge and very noticeable bulge in his pants. Her eyes lingers there for a moment, licking her lips hungrily and moaning loudly as she pushes her fingers in deeper.

"Hey, Stefan," she greets him cheerily as if she isn't currently masturbating in his bed right in front of him. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Katherine," he repeats her name slowly. He has problems with getting the words out, he feels like his mind turned to goo. "What are you doing?"_ Not that I mind it. Please carry on. Or better yet, let me join you,_ a voice deep inside him whispers, but he once again pushes it away.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she teases him, raising her eyebrows. "Don't be such a prude, come on and help me out," she tempts him batting her eyelashes at him seductively and he has to clench his fists to keep from doing exactly what she wants, his entire body trembling in restraint.

_Gladly,_ the voice speaks up again.

_Shut up._

He doesn't answer her, frowning and pressing his mouth into a thin line to show her that he's not too happy with her at the moment, even though that's a lie. (But then again, when it comes to her everything he does and says is a lie.) She waits for him to say or do something but when it becomes clear that he won't, she shrugs and continues her previous actions. Moving her fingers now deeper and faster, and knowing that he's there in the room, watching her, makes everything so much _hotter_ and _better_, and she quickly reaches her climax, screaming out his name as she comes, louder now than ever before.

He swallows hard to keep from screaming too.

When she's finished she lays there for a moment, panting tiredly before she sits up and quickly gathers her clothes that she's left on the floor. However, she doesn't bother to put them on and when she brushes past him as she exits his room, she puts her damp panties in his hands.

"Keep it."

And then she's gone.

Later that night when he foes to bed, attempting to sleep and _not_ think about what happened earlier in his bed, he realizes that his sheets smell like her.

_Fuck._

Well, he can give up on sleeping now. He's gonna need another cold shower.

_And new sheets._

* * *

><p><strong>So this was fun and lighthearted. After last chapter, it was kinda needed. But seriously, who wouldn't want to see this scene actually happening in the show? Oh my god, I can just imagine... :D ;)<strong>

**And last episode. Ummm, I still can't even properly express my feelings.**

**So, firstly about the whole episode. It was just... _wonderful_. One of the greatest so far! I think the best from season 3 yet (although 3x05 is pretty close.) So we all knew Klaus wouldn't die yet, but I never imagined Mikael would. It was such an OMG moment! I really thought he'd stick around longer. Not that I really mind it, I told you I don't like him.**

**I can't believe Forwood broke up. Okay, I actually can. I guess I always knew they would eventually, but I'll bet you anything they're not done yet. Duh. It was still so sad though /3**

**Oh, and when Elena stabbed Rebekah in the back. Wow, that was kinda shocking too. I like that she's becoming more badass. And seriously, she said she'll let Stefan go! God, yes! About time, girl. (And note the fact that while Elena let him go, Katherine told him more than once that she'll never give up. And there's the difference between them and the two couples.)**

**Speaking of Stefan, as much as I loved emotionless Stefan, I'm also glad he's not that anymore. But I don't think he's back to his old self either, we could see that he still doesn't want to turn on his humanity. I think he's back to what he was before 3x05, still a ripper, but not so cruel and emotionless anymore.  
>And oh my god, isn't he badass? Stealing Klaus' coffins, this outta be good!<br>**

**And KATHERINE! OH MY GOD, THAT GIRL! She totally rocked this epsiode 3 I mean she always does, but she was exceptionally amazing this episode! I'm so fucking glad she's okay (although we all knew she would be) and I'm so happy she was in this episode. I honestly didn't expect it, I was hoping though, but I guess I thought we would only see her after the break. I was pleasantly surprised. And she really was my favourite character this episode, even more so than usually. _Kaboom_, girlie 3**

**And now about SK... SERIOUSLY, wasn't it amazing how Elena couldn't get to Stefan's human side for episodes, I mean _episodes_, and not even Lexi could this time, even though she always did before, but Katherine got through to his humanity with a_ few sentences_! I mean... WOW. That _has_ to mean something! 3 _She _could do it, while others couldn't. My SK heart is soaring. 3  
>I was so so so so happy, their scenes seriously made my day. The car scene was just... no words 3 3 3 I was jumping up and down with joy. And did you notice<strong>** that when she said she loved him he looked at her with this... _tender_ look like he _finally_ believed her (and I think he really did believe her this time) and he felt the same way about her (he _has_ to!) And when she said she loved Damon too (which, again, I don't she meant it _that_ way, like she was _in_ love with like she was with Stefan, just that she loved him too) he looked away. Almost like he was hurt by that or that he didn't want to hear about that. HE. LOOKED. AWAY. That _means_ something. Doesn't it?  
>Well, I really hope they won't abandon them again, cause that's what they usually do. Give us some scenes one episode then nothing for a while. And that has got to change! I hope they'll team up now against Klaus. So many possibilities there!<br>That, plus Delena back in Mystic Falls without Stefan and I'll be the happiest TVD viewer ever ;)**

**Oh, and have you seen the new promo? It looks exciting. Klaus is really going for their blood. I really don't know what I'll do till TVD comes back. I'll die like a million times probably. The break is TOO LONG!  
><strong>

**Oh, and usually, the poll is updated. You know what to do ;)  
><strong>


	10. Shower

_It's The Way We Love_

Yes, I am baaack with chapter 10! Whooop whoooop!

Missed me? I hope you did :P

So I'm aware that I said I would be updating after TVD comes back at the 5th of January, but the thing is this school thing came up, and well the point is that my English teacher gave me an assignment, I had to translate this text from my native language to old English (old English, you guys,_ old!_ Not even modern English. It was killing me) and it ate up all my time. As soon as I finished it - which was yesterday - I started typing this, and there it is now, on Friday the 13th! So anything bad happened to anyone? Do you even believe in that?

Okay, I'm finished talking, go and read! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shower<strong>_

**Timeline: **set in 2x15, what if Katherine had decided to take a shower in Stefan's bathroom instead of Damon's? Requested by East Coast Captain. (Oh, by the way, yes. I _am_ taking request. I have my own ideas, quite a lot actually, but if anyone wants to see anything specific, tell me and I'll see what I can do about it ;)

**Rating: **M for mature themes.

* * *

><p>The hot warm water raining down on her skin feels like heaven to her. She's spent way too much time in that damned tomb and it feels good to be out again, to feed, to shower and finally get a change of clothes.<p>

She's in Stefan's shower now - she's hoping he's going to walk in any moment now, maybe the sight of her naked will set off something in him - looking at his shower gels and shampoos, trying to figure out which one to use. He only has men's shampoos except from two which are probably Elena's, and she'll be damned if she'll use anything that belongs to the stupid little human girl.

Seeing no other choice, she lets out a sigh and opens one of Stefan's shower gels when she hears the front door opening and someone enters the house. Listening closely, she hears the person fumbling in the living room, then they head up the stairs, going straight towards his room.

_Stefan._

He's home.

Just perfect.

She smiles to herself in anticipation as he enters the bathroom, turning around to face him. "Hey, Stefan," she greets him cheerily. He looks a little surprised to find her here but he seems to not have any objections against it.

"Elena?"

She groans in annoyance, rolling her eyes at him. Of course he would think she's Elena. Well, that's just so insulting. Really.

She considers pretending to be her for a moment, playing around with him a little - maybe she could even get him to have sex with her if she plays her cards right - but honestly, she's in no mood for that tonight. She just wants him to know who she is and she wants him to accept that, wants him to _want_ her.

More importantly, she needs to talk to him and for that to happen, he has to know that she's not his stupid human girl. No, she's his strong fierce vampire girl. "Well, you almost guessed right, Stefan," she smirks, opening the shower gel she's still holding in her hand and smelling it. It smells good. It smells like him.

"Katherine," he sighs in realization, shaking his head. She looks up at him, nodding.

"That's right, Stefan. Very clever."

"You're in my shower," he states the obvious, doing his best to ignore the fact that she's naked in _his_ shower.

"Why, Stefan, you're full of observations today, aren't you?"

"Why are you in my shower?" he inquires, looking at her strangely. He tries to keep his eyes on her face and not on her body but it's harder than it should be. _It's because she looks like Elena_, he reasons with himself. It's only natural to be physically attracted to her when she looks like his girlfriend.

"Because God knows, I was in desperate need of one," she shrugs as she gets some cream on her palm, pressing her hands together, rubbing. Stefan's eyes follow her every movement and she does not fail to notice that.

"That's _my_ gel..." he says lowly, watching her actions like he was hypnotized. God, he's in so much trouble now.

"Yeah," she agrees. "So?" She starts to rub the gel on her creamy tanned skin, purposefully doing it in slow motion, making the simple activity all that more erotic, trying to turn him on. And it's working, she realizes in satisfaction when he gulps and his eyes get really wide. He knows he should look away but he simply can't tear his eyes away from her form. He feels like he's not in charge of his own body, like she's taken control of him too and now she's using him as she pleases. He feels like he's being compelled by her all over again.

He knows that's not possible but it might as well be the case.

She continues washing herself, first her arms and legs, then her upper body, her stomach and breasts... He squeezes his eyes shut tightly when she starts washing her full, perky, beautiful breasts, trying to get rid of the image before he does something he'll regret later. It's not working because even with his eyes closed he can see her standing in front of him, rubbing herself all over in a seductive manner. It doesn't matter what he does now, she's got him trapped in her web.

He doesn't dare to think about how this situation will turn out, but he knows with absolute certainty that one of these days she'll be the death of him. Just watch and you'll see.

His eyes snap open immediately when she suddenly lets out a tiny moan. Goddamn, she's still washing herself and now she's making noises too... _Wonderful._

"How did you get out anyway?" he asks just to occupy his mind with something else other than the image of her naked wet body covered in shower gel - _his_ shower gel - that he would like to just lick off her. Even if it tastes bad.

He has to say he's not all that surprised that she's out of the tomb. She's always been good at getting out of impossible situations.

"Damon killed Elijah, the compulsion wore off, thus I'm out," she explains. "Why? Are you happy that I got out?"

"Don't kid yourself," he throws the words at her cruelly but she just smirks slowly, not even trying to hide her amusement in the situation. "Why are you here, Katherine? What do you want?" He'd honestly expected her to run far far away as soon as she got out of the tomb, so now he's left wondering why she came back to them.

"I told you I needed a shower," she repeats herself. "And I wanted to help you kill Klaus."

"We don't need your help," he shakes his head stubbornly.

"Of course you do," she insists. "I know Klaus better than the three of you combined together, I know him and his tricks and games... _I know him._" Fair enough. She's most likely right, they probably do need her help but he'd rather stab himself in the stomach than admit this to her. No need to add another reason to her long list of reasons why she loves herself.

She slowly steps out of the shower, swinging her hips seductively while she moves towards him. "So what do you say, Stefan... why don't we have a little fun? Just the two of us together..."

"Get a towel." He grabs one of his towels, throwing it towards her, ignoring the temptation he feels at her words. It would be so easy, _so good _to just give in.

She catches the towel easily but she doesn't wrap it around herself, keeping it in her hands. "Is that a no?"

"_Katherine_," he stresses her name meaningfully, trying to tell her with his tone that he's not in the mood for this, warning her not to push him too far.

"_Stefan_," she smiles sweetly - the smile of the devil - stepping closer to him. She runs a finger across his chest but he grabs her hand immediately, pushing it away from him, afraid of her light teasing touches that feel _so good_, and he craves _so much_. He's still holding her wrist in his hands and he knows she could get free of his hold if she wanted to - she's stronger than him - but instead she stands on her toes to reach up to him, trying to kiss him. He turns his head away, suddenly ramming her into the wall, holding her there by her neck.

Okay, she did not except that. She's momentarily caught off guard by his actions but she quickly recovers, smirks at him, challenging him to do to something, knowing that he's not going to hurt her either way. He's not that daring.

He runs his eyes up and down her naked form again, the situation in his pants becoming almost unbearable now. God, he can't take this anymore. He has to kiss her.

Must kiss her.

_Must._

_Now._

And so he does.

Still holding her by the neck against the bathroom tiles, he clashes his mouth against hers passionately and then he's gone. There's no way out of this now - he's going to get what he wants and he's not going to stop even if Klaus barges in right in that moment. He can watch if he wants to.

Hell, Elena can watch if she wants to.

She lets out a little laugh of satisfaction before she responds to him eagerly, cupping his face in her palm, returning his kiss with fervor. They both get lost in the throws of passion and in the other for a few moments, enjoying each other's closeness immensely after spending so many years apart. It's been way too long and they've both wanted this for a long time.

Katherine takes hold of his right hand, the one that's keeping her against the wall, forcefully removing it and dragging it down her body, placing it on her full ass. He takes the hint, squeezing it playfully, running his fingers across her bare legs and thighs, teasing her mercilessly. He tears his mouth away from hers, peppering her neck with little sloppy kisses as she squirms and moans under his ministrations. She needs to get him naked.

_Right now._

Never one to be patient, she doesn't bother with the buttons, just rips open his shirt with one quick motion, enjoying his shocked gasp, laughing as she goes to kiss his mouth then chest, lowering herself to the ground. She places a quick kiss on his bare skin just above his waistband causing him to shudder and she grins proudly. She hurriedly unbuttons his jeans, pulls down his zipper and the next moment his pants and boxers are gone. She grins like the devil herself, licking her lips in anticipation and he briefly wonders just what he's gotten himself into, but then her lips are on his cock and any conscious thoughts leave his mind all together. The only thing that remains is pleasure.

She licks his shaft leisurely, teasing him just like he's teased her before, making him go crazy with need, but never quite giving him what he wants. She looks up at him seductively, gauging his reaction to her actions, and she finds that she really likes this look on him, his mouth ajar, his eyes half-lidded and dark with lust, a satisfied expression sitting on his face. Oh, he looks absolutely _edible_.

"I bet Elena has never made you feel like this, has she?" she murmurs against his cock just because she knows for a fact that she hasn't. A barely eighteen year old human girl can't hold a candle to her five hundred years of experience. Some part of her actually wishes the girl would walk in right now just so she would finally see the hold she still has on her so-called _'boyfriend'_ but then again, she's not sure how Stefan would react to that, and Katherine would rather continue this than rub it in the stupid human girl's face, as much fun as that would surely be too.

"Don't talk about Elena," he growls and she gladly agrees. She continues teasing him, running her finger along the tip of his head, pumping him up and down a few times until he finally has enough. He hoists her up, slamming her to the wall again, gluing his mouth to hers with a fervor that he's never had back in 1864. He was always so careful, so gentle with her and as sweet as that was, she's always wanted more than that. She is not a breakable little thing, she's strong and flexible, and she wanted an animal in bed. (Maybe that's one of the reasons why she kept going back to Damon even though she was in love with his brother.) Now he's not so gentle anymore and she's loving it.

They keep kissing for a while, then, without warning, he suddenly slams into her with force, enjoying her gasp of surprise. Her lips curve upwards slightly - yes, she definitely loves this new side of him, this controlling and dominating side - but her smile immediately turns into moans and screams of pleasure when he thrusts into her again and then again and again, deep and hard, without mercy, until they are both right on the edge. But before they could fall over he suddenly stops.

Her eyes, which she's previously closed in bliss, snaps wide open, grumbling unhappily. "_Stefan_," she whines. "Please tell me you're not stopping _now_." He smiles devilishly at her and her nerves are immediately calmed. He's not stopping, he's just teasing._ Again._

He grabs her legs, locking them around his waist which causes him to slide even deeper in her. She whimpers pathetically at the contact because it feels good, _oh so good_, but it's not enough. She needs more. "Stefan, please. _More._" She arches her hips slightly, grinding against him to get him to start thrusting again but he grabs her hips firmly, keeping her in place.

"Patience, Katherine," he drawls into her ear, pressing feather-light kisses on her neck, nibbling on her shoulder. She lets out a small whimper again.

"You're torturing me."

"And you like it." She hates that he's right. Yes, she might be in almost physical pain right now, but it kind of turns her on even more. He's never been like this before. Granted, it has been over a century and a half now since they've last been together, and he had more experience, his sexual favors have probably changed too, it's only natural, but she'd never imagined that he'd ever be this dominating. Comparing the old tender lover he used to be to this new one, she decides that she likes this one better. Don't get her wrong, she always enjoyed her intercourses with him before but sometimes - well, most of the time in her opinion - you just need to have it fast and rough, not sweet and romantic. This is one of those times.

And controlling Stefan is _Hot_. That's right, with a capital _'H'_.

She briefly wonders whether he's ever behaved like this with Elena too then quickly decides that one: he probably hasn't because that stupid human girl is too damn fragile - another upside of being a vampire - and two: she really doesn't want to think about Stefan, _her_ Stefan with the stupid human girl like that in this moment. No need to ruin the good mood.

Still holding her by the waist strongly, he starts moving backwards from the wall, aiming for the shower. He steps in, pressing her against the tiles now while he reaches up to start the water. The warm water runs down on their hot and flushed skin, heating them up even more. Neither of them seem to mind or notice.

"You want more, Kat?" he chuckles deeply, enjoying this game very much. Maybe she's right, maybe playing with no rules really is more fun. "You want more, my Kitty Kat?" Any other time she would have laughed at his new ridiculous nickname for her, but this is not that time, and right now it just excites her further. She moans, purring for him, showing her that she _does_ like the new nickname. It also doesn't escape her attention that he'd called her _his_, and the independent woman in her scoffs at that statement - she's no property, thank you very much - but the truth is the larger part of her likes to be his. It feels like an honor to be his.

"Yes, Stefan. I want more. I'm insatiable."

"Beg for it," he orders strictly.

"What?" she laughs a little in amusement. He's not being serious. Right?

"Beg for it," he repeats, pinching her nipple to emphasis his statement. Hard.

She lets out a small yelp, rubbing her nipple where he pinched it. Gritting her teeth together, she prepares to suck it up and beg for him. (Begging is so not her thing. It's humiliating and she stands above it. She doesn't beg anyone, people beg _her_. But goddammit, if that's what he wants then she'll beg him alright.)

"Please, Stefan, please, I'm _begging_ you. Fuck me."

"More," he growls throatily and she has no choice but to comply.

She's really getting desperate here. As much as she loves games herself, she really just needs him to just stop playing with her already because she feels physical pain in every cell of her body from all the built-up sexual frustration. She decides some vulgar talking might be his undoing. "Please, please, Stefan. I need you. I need your big, huge, thick cock moving in and out of me. _Please_, fuck me. _Right now._"

Letting out a low groan, he almost gives in. But he's not finished with her yet. "So you want me to fuck you, huh? Are you sure?"

"God, yes, Stefan, _yes!_" she exclaims. He simply chuckles at her frustration. He can tell that she's becoming more and more worked up with each and every passing second and he likes it.

"Tell me, Kat, how do you want me to fuck you? Sweet and slow? Or hard and rough?"

She moans, almost sobbing now from desire. "Hard and rough, Stefan, please, hard and rough. I want you to fuck me hard and rough and deep and fast and animalistic. _Please._ I've been a bad girl. I deserve it." He lets out a low groan at her words, his own self control wearing off, and he finally slams into her again with such force that her head collides with the tiles, breaking it in half.

"You asked for it, Kitty. And now you're gonna get it," he warns her.

All she can do is scream in bliss.

* * *

><p>"This... shouldn't have happened." That's the first thing he says after the fog in his mind have cleared and he's begun to realize what he's done. Guilt weighs on his chest like heavy rocks as he thinks about Elena and what she'd do if she found out about this. He has no idea how he's going to keep this a secret from her.<p>

They're back in his bedroom now - he's hastily throwing on his clothes, pacing back and forth in frustration and she's laying comfortably on his bed, still naked, playing with a strand of her curly locks lazily. After they had hot and steamy sex in the shower - twice - they moved to his bedroom where they had fucked on the floor, against the wall, and in his bed, _twice_. She's lost count of how many times she came that night. That's the good thing about being a vampire - the amazing sex. You don't get tired and you can do it as many times and as rough as you want it to - chances are you won't get hurt.

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. Sure, she expected this reaction from his afterwards but that didn't make it any less frustrating. "God, Stefan, you're such a baby. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"It was wrong."

"How could anything that feels so good be wrong?" she inquires, furrowing her eyebrows, looking up at him with a puzzled look. She's adorable when she does that. He shakes his head to get rid of that thought. _'Katherine'_ and_ 'adorable'_ shouldn't even be in the same sentence.

"I'm a cheater. I cheated on Elena. I _don't_ cheat. Unlike you," he spats out the last part angrily. It's easier to be mad at her for seducing him than be mad at himself for letting her.

"Ouch. You know, Elena will get over it. Sure, she'll be heartbroken for a while but she'll have Damon to put her pieces back together." She sits up on her knees to touch him, running his finger down from his face to his still bare chest. He slaps her hand away when he realizes what she's trying to do, continuing his pacing. "Come on, Stefan, she'll be fine," she groans out irritatedly, plopping back down on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"I don't plan on telling her this." She turns his head towards him curiously at that.

"Oh, so you're not just a cheater now, you're a liar too," she sums it up teasingly.

"I'm not a liar," he growls out. "I just... won't tell her."

"In other words: you're lying."

"I'm _not_ lying," he repeats again forcefully, slamming his fist into his cupboard for emphasis. She merely raises an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. "I'm not _you_."

Oh, okay, she's starting to have enough of his shit. She won't let anyone talk to her like that, not even him. "Look, I don't know why you're trying to make me look like the bad guy here when it's clear that the person you're mad at is yourself."

"Are you kidding me? You seduced me!"

"And you didn't fight it." She sits up again so she could look him directly in the eye. "If you didn't want me you wouldn't have slept with me. So why don't you just stop denying your feelings and admit them? It would make everything a lot easier." He hates that she's right. He hates that he still has feelings for her, even after all this time, after everything she's done. He shouldn't, he knows that, but he can't help it. If he could change his feelings he would, but the sad thing is he can't. She has such a strong hold on him, it can never be broken.

The beauty - or the curse - of first love.

He buries his head in his hands tiredly. God, he's so sick of this messy, fucked up situation. Can't he ever have a normal life?

No. No, he probably can't.

She can see his distress clearly written in his body posture and she almost feels bad about it. _Almost._ "I think you should tell her. And I'm not just saying this because I want you to break up with her. Which I do, of course. But the point is: she's going to find out eventually and it's better if she hears it from you. Or maybe you could tell her you thought I was her," she suggests sarcastically, a cheeky smile playing on her lips. "I'm sure that would make her feel better." He looks up at her, shaking his head disbelievingly. She softens against her will at the sight of his broken expression. "It's not like you and her were ever meant to last. Newsflash, Stefan: she's a human. She's not gonna live forever and from what I know, she doesn't even want to. I guess you're not worth it for her." She pauses here a little, thinking about how he's worth _anything_ to her. Elena doesn't deserve him. Period. "It's better to end this now before it gets even more painful for you two."

He furrows his eyebrows a little, looking at her quizzically. "How do you come up with this stuff?" She was never one for heartfelt conversations.

"Oh, I see this shit on TV all the time," she rolls her eyes. "I thought I'd try it. It's cliche, isn't it?"

He doesn't answer her immediately but the next thing he says makes her heart flutter happily. "You're right, Katherine. I do have lingering feelings for you." He decides to skip the part about how much he still cares about her, he doesn't want her to feel too satisfied with herself. She's already smirking proudly at him as it is. "But that's no reason to cheat. I have morals," he explains.

"I know you do," she gulps. "You're a vampire with morals." The thought alone sounds ridiculous to her, but with him it's different. It looks good on him. It's part of who he is and she loves who he is. He balances her bad-girl attitude.

She sighs deeply, looking down at the ground. Tonight was amazing and more than she was hoping for when she decided to take a shower in his bathroom, but she can't help but feel melancholic now that it's over. He's going back to Elena, living their beautiful fairytale life - _not_ - that's based on a lie, and she's going back to being alone, pining for Stefan from afar. Oh, isn't life just wonderful?

"Well," she shrugs slowly, gets up from the bed and gathers her clothes that she's placed on his nightstand before she took her shower. She stops to admire the sight of him one last time. "If you change your mind... call me."

Without another word she walks out of the room, leaving a very confused and very conflicted Stefan behind.

* * *

><p>He doesn't know what possessed him to do this but he's doing it anyway.<p>

He couldn't get her out of his head all week, even when he was with Elena he was thinking about her, imagining she was her - the last time he did that they were still at the beginning of their relationship and he hasn't gotten to know Elena well yet. It didn't work though, because Elena was too nice and too friendly, not nearly selfish enough - something that he used to adore about her, but now her kindness was just annoying. He missed Katherine's teasing jokes, ever-confident demeanor and psychotic perception of things. He missed her deep brown eyes which was slightly darker than Elena's, and he missed her beautiful curly locks.

He missed _her_.

So here he is now, dialing her number because it seems like he can't control what he does anymore. He knows it's wrong but he doesn't give a damn. _So much for morals._

She picks up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Katherine? It's me."

And this is how their affair starts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, uhm, I'm not the best at lemons - I read a lot but it seems like I can't write them - however, I had to try and write because this request, <em>Stefan finding Katherine in his bathroom<em>, just screamed lemons to me.** **They had to have sex here, it would have been unsatisfying for me if they didn't. So I tried. And failed.**

**But I gotta say, I _love_ dominating Stefan. ;)**

**So, TVD's back... Katherine's not. But I read that we should see her pretty soon enough so I'm not fussed about that. I just want her to have scenes with Stefan too. Now that Stelena is over and Delena seems to be beginning, I have hopes for SK too. Let's hope together.**

**I'm glad Jeremy's leaving. Never did like him. Sorry.**

**Oh, and Klaus/Caroline... well, I haven't had time to watch the new episode yet but I did saw that scene, I pretty much know what happens, and I saw the promotional photos for 3x14, and I have to say: I _love_ the idea of them! I never thought I would. I remember seeing some people say even before the episode that they would like to see Klaus/Caroline together and thinking that they're crazy, but _woah_! These two have definitely won me over and I haven't even seen the episode yet. Considering that I used to ship Forwood (although they're just simply bad in season 3) and I kind of like - oh, who am I kidding, I'm _in love_ with the idea of Charlotte/Klaus, I won't say no to Klaroline. So right now I don't give a damn about Forwood, and I'm going back and forth between Klaus/Charlotte and Klaus/Caroline. We'll see which one I'll prefer in the future.**

**By the way, was there any progression as to who is in the fourth coffin? I'm thinking either Esther or Charlotte. I can't think of anyone else who could be in it, unless they bring in another new character.**

**Also, I've written two new TVD oneshots since I updated this story. One is SK, so go and check it out if you haven't yet, the other one is Delena, it's my first try at them but I don't think it turned out that bad. If you like them too, I'd appreciate it if you'd give it a try :)**

**As always, poll is updated, go & vote! Thanks.**

**Love you guys,**

**Kathy**


	11. Denial

_It's The Way We Love_

I think I cried with joy when I finished this. _Fucking finally!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Denial<strong>_

**Timeline: **set in 3x04, right after Stefan tells Katherine that if she wants a partner in crime she should look elsewhere. This is a continuation of that scene and what could have happened there.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><em>"It's good. It's good to want things, Katherine."<em>

His words echo through her head nonstop, and the spot where he squeezed her arms tightly tingles a little, leaving her wanting more of his touch, but his little smirk as he turns around, feeling like he just owned the conversation, makes her want to slap him, if for nothing else, than just so it would disappear from his face. It doesn't suit him. It suits her.

But he's changed now and she doesn't like it.

She doesn't like the new him. He's crazy, unpredictable, careless, and that's _her_ style, not _his_. It's not the real him. She just wants the _real_ him.

(Klaus has just sunk lower on her list of enemies, and she never even thought that was possible because he was already at the bottom. But corrupting Stefan was crossing a line, and he would have to pay for it. She'll make sure of that.)

She watches him as he prepares to leave, an annoyed expression sitting on her face, and she's once again taken aback by the thing he says. First, he throws her own words back at her (_"Happy to know you still care"_) so carelessly, so stolidly like it was just a joke, but she still can't help but wonder if he was merely mocking her or really meant them. She can't decide but for the sake of her sanity she'll go with the latter.

Now he's refusing her help for, what feels like, the billionth time - even though she keeps proving him, proving them time and time again that she can and she's willing to be useful, that they need her, that she knows things they don't, but okay, Stefan, be the stubborn one then - and he tells her that _'it's good to want things'_ in such a patronizing manner that she has to press her lips together to keep from hissing.

Just who is he to talk to her like she was a petulant little child?

In fact, if anyone is acting like a kid in this situation, it's him. So stubborn, so stupid, so rebellious. He's not willing to accept reality, not willing to accept what he still and has always felt for her. They belong together and she knows it and he knows it too, but he keeps pretending it's not true.

_Well._

She'll show him now.

"I want you," she calls after him as he heads towards the exit. He reluctantly stops in his tracks and turns back towards her, Gloria's dead body still on his shoulders. She looks determined and fierce, arms crossed across her chest defiantly, lips pressed into a thin line. "Is that a good thing too?" she inquires in a hard tone, raising her eyebrows. He inspects her closer curiously but her face and body posture tell him nothing. She's a closed book to him, she's always been so. He could never really tell when she was lying and when she was being honest, when she was plotting something and when she was generously trying to help - although he wasn't sure she the word _'generous'_ was in her dictionary at all - and the fact that she was so unreadable always bothered him. He _knows_ her but he can't _read_ her. It made it that much harder to trust her and he was a person - or used to be a person - who trusted easily.

_Too easily,_ she's told him once. As it turns out, she was right.

He would've given a lot just to know what's going on inside that pretty little head of hers even for just a day. Does she deify herself? Does she think about herself all the time, every second of every day? Is herself really more important to her than anyone else in the entire world?

The latter one is probably true but he'd like to think the first two aren't. He knows it's a lot to hope for but he still hopes that maybe there's more to her than it looks, something human-like under the cold, hard surface - no matter what he might say sometimes he finds it hard to believe that she has no ounce of humanity left inside her. Everyone, every vampire, _everyone_ has to have some emotions left. You can't kill them all. It's just the way things work.

She has to care for somebody else other than herself too.

And maybe he's just deluding himself hoping that she's telling the truth when she claims to care about him, _love_ him even, but he can't help it. He might not love her anymore, he might not want her back but he's loved her for far too long to suddenly not give a damn anymore. Even in his ripper state... _he cares._

She's still waiting for an answer, he realizes, when she stomps her foot impatiently on the ground. He snorts quietly at such a Katherine-like motion, looking away from her briefly while he tries to come up with the appropriate response. "Where are you going with this, Katherine?" He decides to dodge her question, answering with another.

"Just answer my question, Stefan."

He debates with himself - should he really engage in this conversation with her now? Does he have the time? _(No.)_ Or the patience? _(No.)_ Or the energy?_ (No.)_

He's not in the mood for her usual confusing and frustrating mind games with no rules which, in result, messes with his head even more but she's looking at him with this look that says: _'I'm the boss, do as I say'_ and he really has no other choice. It's pathetic, really, but he can't deny her.

Knowing he'll regret it later, he heaves a deep sigh and nods, letting the wicked witch's body fall to the floor. He looks at her sternly, crossing his arms too. "You shouldn't want me. I don't want you." His words are hard, determined, cruelly truthful but it has no affect on her self-confident demeanor. She merely raises an eyebrow in disbelief. She knows she's right - she's always right, don't you know that? - but she also knows that he really does believe he doesn't love her anymore. After all, when you tell yourself something long enough you'll start to believe it in time.

Basically, he's in heavy denial - he made himself think what he wanted to think because it was easier and more convenient for him that way, and now he's living in his happy, safe bubble, blissfully ignorant.

Too bad she's going to have to burst it.

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. You think you don't want me but you do."

"Don't tell me what I want and what I don't," he growls. "You don't know me. You never really did."

"Is that what you think?" She barks out a quiet, amused laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. "Tell you what, Stefan, I think I know you better than you know yourself." Her voice lowers at the end of the sentence, leaning in closer to him. He involuntarily takes a step back but she just moves closer to him again.

He snorts. "You're crazy." His smirk is teasing, taunting, challenging her to prove herself. She's not one to back down from a challenge and she can see that he thinks she'll fail at it which makes her want to prove herself all the more. She likes to be right and she likes to rub that in other people's faces.

"Really? Am I? Because I think you're in denial. I think you're scared of what you feel for me, you can't trust me, can't decide if I really love you or just playing with you and that scares you more than anything, but Stefan, I do, I love you,_ I do._ And you're afraid of us and what we could be, maybe you're afraid of being happy because you feel like you wouldn't deserve it. You think you're a monster and monsters don't deserve happiness, and you care about Elena, maybe you even love her - not like you love me but you do - and you don't want to hurt her, you don't think it's fair for her, _you're torn_, you know you shouldn't still want me because of her and because I'm _bad_, so you repress these feelings and pretend they don't exist because you don't know what else to do. You can't make yourself believe you actually hate me but you can pretend you don't love me anymore and that's good enough. It's convenient, isn't it?" She says all this in a rush, so quickly that he almost can't keep up with her train of thoughts, but he doesn't even have to because he knows. He knows what she's saying - she's saying exactly the things he feels and thinks.

It's scary, how well she can read him.

She looks up and down him leisurely, measuring how much her words had affected him and she likes what she sees. His efforts are breaking, and she's never felt so proud of herself before. "I know you think you don't love me. But deep down we all know the truth. And what you're doing right now... all this pretense and facade... well, it's just sad, Stefan." She shakes her head in disappointment before her face lights up in a smug smile. "So, how did I do? You still think I don't know you?"

He swallows heavily, trying to keep a straight, impassive face, trying not to let her know she got through him but he suspects he's failing. If she knows him so well it should be nothing for her to see through his lie.

He hates it.

He hates it all - how she's right, how much she knows him, how he couldn't lie to save his life, how much he still cares about her, just _her_ in general.

Himself too.

_Mostly himself._

But he doesn't want to let her win so lets out a long breath, preparing to continue with his act anyway. "You're w..." he stops mid-sentence when she raises her eyebrows, unable to continue and so blatantly lie into her face. (Just when did he become the liar out of the two of them? It's supposed to be her, isn't it?) Now she's the one who's challenging him - challenging him to cut the bullshit and just admit the truth for once. And because he's tired of everything, he gives in. "You're right. _Dammit._ You're right, of course you're right."

"I am?" She sounds surprised. She's always known she was right but part of her excepted him to turn her down again and act like nothing happened - that's what he always does. It comes as a pleasant surprise when he does the opposite.

"Yes. _Yes._" He buries his head in his hands desperately, swaying a little as he quickly flops down on the closest thing he can sit on because he feels like his legs won't support him for much longer. Now that the truth came out and it's all out there in the open, he feels... he doesn't know what he feels. He's confused. _Lost._ He doesn't know where to go from here.

She sees his despair and she wants to go to him and comfort him more than anything but she has no clue what she should do. She's not good at this - well, try terrible. But she did make him open up about everything and now he's so distraught because of that, because of _her_ so comforting him is the least she could do.

She slowly approaches him, laying a tentative hand on his shoulder. He doesn't move, doesn't look up but she can feel him tensing under her touch and it's enough to make her reconsider if this was such a good idea after all. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him like that. Maybe she should've let him figure out things on his own.

But how long would that take?

_Well, you did promise him you'd wait forever, no matter what._

_Right. And I would, but I'm not exactly known for being the most patient person ever._

"Hey, Stefan. It's okay. It's okay, Stefan," she mumbles quietly, having no idea what to say. Isn't this what they usually say in the movies when someone is really upset? Well, in the really bad cliche movies.

She rubs his shoulders softly - they also do that in the movies, don't they? - but he shrinks away from her immediately, not because he doesn't want to be comforted but because he feels like he doesn't deserve it. She tries not to feel the familiar heartache when he moves away from her. It's silly. It's not personally directed at her, she knows that, he's just messed up right now. But she kind of wants him to confide in her, share his misery, be able to trust her. _Like old times._

"It's not okay. I'm horrible."

"You're not horrible," she shakes her head, getting down on her knees before him. When he tries to look away she grabs his head and forcefully turns him back to her. Looking him in the eye, she repeats the words again slowly. "Listen to me, you're not horrible, Stefan. I think you're pretty cool if that helps." She cracks a grin and it's so contagious that he can't resist a half-smile either. Her grin turns into a laugh when she sees it and soon he's joining in, both of them laughing at particularly nothing but it feels good, better than moping around so they're not complaining. They laugh and giggle and forget about the problems they have until Katherine ruins it all - the sight of his wide smile pulls her in, draws her to him and then she's leaning in closer to him, her face inches apart from his, ready for a mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss from him. He senses her intentions right away and for a moment there he was going to give up and let himself get lost in her - he's already lost anyway, what's so wrong about being lost in _her_? - but at the last minute he turned his head and her lips collided with his cheek instead. He doesn't know why he did it, it wasn't even intentional, maybe a reflex. Or maybe something told him deep down that this shouldn't happen yet. Not like this.

Either way... The moment is lost, Katherine got the massage and now it's just back to being awkward.

She sighs softly, tells herself that she should've seen this coming and stands up, involuntarily taking a step back from him, as if trying to protect herself from the hurt, the pain and the embarrassment by putting distance between the two of them. In that moment he feels even more terrible than before and cursing himself, he quickly tries to fix the damage before she gets the wrong idea.

"I just...," he begins softly, standing up too. "I need some time," he explains, hoping she'll understand. He watches her stand in front of him, unmoving, her face unreadable and void of any emotions, for too long and he starts to think she won't react at all, when she suddenly swallows hard, her expression softening.

"I know," she nods and he can see that she tries to be nice and understanding here - both qualities so unlike her - but he can also the disappointment hiding in her eyes. Still, he appreciates her effort. "That's okay. We have all the time in the world." She manages a slow sad smile at his apparent relief before she grows serious once again. "But Stefan... you can't keep on like this. And I'm not talking about you deluding yourself about your feelings. I'm talking about what you're doing right now, with Klaus..."

"I have to," he cuts in. "I made a deal with him for Damon."

"I know. But you shouldn't be in this all alone. If you really want to take on him you need help. You need an _alley_."

He smirks. "You mean I need _you_?"

She gives him a look that says '_duh'_ and moving closer to him, she grabs his arm, willing him to understand that he can't do this alone. His eyes flicker to the spot where she's touching him then quickly back at her face. He would prefer it if their skin wasn't in contact, it would make it easier for him to decline her offer again. He briefly wonders if she knew this and she's using it to her advantage now. He certainly wouldn't put it past her. "I promise you, you won't regret it." He says nothing, remains impassive so she decides to make another promise. "And I promise I won't try anything until you're ready. I don't go back on my promises, Stefan, trust me on this." Another promise of hers - _a vow_ - enters her mind, one she made so long ago when she had no other choice but to leave him dead and cold in the woods, about to be changed and with no guide, and she remembers her recent promise too, that she'll wait forever and she _will_. She's not going to break her promises to him, she wouldn't let him down like that. "Let me help you."

He doesn't want to agree but deep down, he does. It's just another one of those things he's made himself believe and he can't ignore his true wishes anymore. And since it seems to be the day of Truth, he says: "Okay."

She's surprised but satisfied with his response. "Really?"

"Just help me get rid of Gloria's body before I change my mind."

Her whole face lights up in a proud and kind of smug smile and as they leave the room together, despite all the obstacles they're surely going to have to face, she can't help but feel like that everything is going to be okay in the end. It's strange, this optimism. It's not like her but she knows it's only because of him.

They have each other now, whether as partners in crime, or something more later on, it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that it's just going to be the two of them and that thought excites Katherine more than anything.

Just the two of them.

_Together._

And as long as she has him, no matter the obstacles life - or more likely _Klaus_ - will throw at them, it's going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again: <em>finally<em>.  
><strong>

**Well, anyway, this was born because I want to see Katherine and Stefan as partners in crime so badly and I'm so disappointed the writers passed up on that chance for the fucking second time now! Plus when Stefan said "_It's good to want things, Katherine"_ in 3x04, my first thought was: _"Really? Well, she wants _you_, so be happy."_ I just went from there.**

**Well, yeah, I gotta go now, so I'm not going to say much about last episode except that: Elijah is _FUCKING_ back, guys! _HE'S BACK!_ And I don't want to wait fucking two weeks for new TVD. Gahh :/**

**Also, I know I haven't replied to some of your reviews yet, I'm so sorry, I'm super busy these days, but I will, as soon as I can, kay?**

**Yeah, and vote in the new poll!**

**Thanks guys :)  
><strong>


	12. Proposal

_It's The Way We Love_

Know what? I somehow knew you all would choose this one to upload next :D

This one is fluffy and all heartwarming, and even a little corny I'd say. None of these things really fits SK, but I'd like to think that if they get their happy ending in the end and move past all the bullshit, they would be really happy this time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Proposal<strong>_

**Timeline: **set in the future, post Klaus. It's also a sequel to my previous onehsot_ 'Advice' _(chapter 4)_  
><em>

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>She thinks she can briefly remember a time when she wanted to get married while she was human but she's not sure. When you've been alive for as long as she has - approximately 600 years - your forget things sometimes, or you think you remember something that didn't happen.<p>

You confuse dreams with reality.

Especially your human years, they just... slip by.

But she does remember the sweet girl she used to be who believed in true love and she supposes it only made sense for her to want to get married, have a family because that's what a sweet albeit naive girl who believed in true love would want to do.

However, that was a long time ago.

Before she was turned, before she met Klaus, before she had to give up her baby, before her parents died.

Before she realized how cruel the world really was.

Before she gave up her humanity, made all the wrong choices and stepped on a dangerous path that would surely lead her to Hell.

She was doomed, hopeless, lonely and true love did not exist. Not for her.

_Until Stefan._

Then he came along and for the first time in centuries she played with the idea that maybe the world's not all evil, maybe there's some good out there after all.

He was everything good out there for her in this universe and if it wasn't for Klaus and the unpredictable, unstable life she was leading, she would have him marry her right away and ride off with him happily into the sunset.

Instead she left him and broke everyone's heart.

His, Damon's, _hers._

But it was the first time she thought about marriage since she became a vampire and at first the depth of her feelings for him scared her immensely - and sometimes it still does - but she just knew she couldn't let her fear come between them.

She will marry him someday, she'll tell you this much, and the thought of a vampire getting married might have made her laugh in the past but this felt right like nothing else has ever felt right in her life before.

_Someday._

Someday they'll wed and what a happy day that will be.

* * *

><p>That was 1864 and the thought doesn't come up again for exactly 213 years - not until Damon and Elena announce they want to get married for a second time.<p>

She was there on their first - she remembers sauntering in right when Jeremy asks if anyone has any objections, smiling cheekily the whole time and she remembers her brief fight with Stefan, their sensual dance, agreeing to take it slow then not taking it slow, and getting caught by Damon and Elena - now that was a _fun_ part - yet through the whole fiasco she did not pay any mind to the promise she made to herself - her promise to marry Stefan one day.

Not even when Damon made a funny remark regarding how they are all going to be Salvatores if Stefan marries her.

It was not the right time.

She'd just gotten him back and that was going to be enough for a long time, she didn't want to push it. She had an inkling he wouldn't be ready for marriage just yet and the last thing she wanted to do is freak him out and scare him off again.

This time is forever, she knew it - he was not going anywhere now and neither was she. She could afford to wait a little more.

So she kept her mind off anything marriage and weddings related throughout the whole ceremony and the reception, instead opting to think about how to win Stefan back - that part didn't prove to be as difficult as she had originally thought - and all was going well, yet she could not hold back her own comment after hearing Damon and Elena talking about them.

_"Well, maybe Katherine will keep her name," Elena suggest. "Pierce does suit her."_

_ "I _will _keep my name," she tells him seriously but he just laughs, picking up right where they left off._

It was a hidden, subtle implication, more to reassure herself than anything, that yes, it _will_ happen, but he either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore her line, and that calms her a little because it can't be a lost case after all if he wasn't at all freaked out by her comment.

She still stands by her promise - _someday._

Someday they'll wed.

* * *

><p>They are living in New York because Katherine likes the Big Apple when the phone call comes.<p>

They are getting married. _Again._

And this time Katherine can't help but feel jealous, left out and bitter, because, _damn it,_ it's been 63 years.

She's waited long enough.

* * *

><p>She makes hints and drops oblique words about her true desire for days before deciding to take matters into her own hand because he just doesn't get it, or doesn't <em>want<em> to get it.

"I like weddings," she announces one night, seemingly out of the blue.

"Really?" He looks down at her form snuggled next to his body, her head propped on his shoulder, watching him curiously as she lightly runs her fingers over his neck and through his hair. They're on the couch with ice-cream and a bottle of wine, attempting to watch a movie, but the truth they've abandoned it long ago, content to just watch one another silently for a while. Katherine thinks the movie is stupid and unrealistic, and Stefan thinks his beautiful girlfriend is much more entertaining than any movie ever could be - and if he wants to be honest, it really is unrealistic.

"Yeah," she nods. "I can't wait for Damon and Elena's. The last one was pretty good," she smirks, their never-ending lovemaking that night recurring to her as she presses a kiss to his neck.

He hums, remembering too. It was definitely a good night, one he would never forget. "I didn't peg you for the type," he admits honestly. Weddings are just so... unlike Katherine.

"Well, I always like a good party," she laughs before turning serious. "I guess... I guess the romantic in me can't resists such a beautiful event."

He chuckles. "There's a romantic in you?"

She rolls her eyes and punches him playfully. "Of course, silly. Why do you think I love you?"

"Because I'm irresistible," he jokes and leans down to peck her lips.

She giggles against his mouth. "That too." She breaks away from him before things get too passionate because she has other plans tonight, and she places her head against his strong, warm chest. "You know one thing I really like about weddings?"

"What?"

"The dress. It's just so pretty," she sighs dreamily. "I bet I would look good in one." She pears up at him through her long lashes, testing his reaction. The soft, genuine smile on his face sends her undead heart racing as she knows without a doubt that it is a _good_ reaction.

"Yeah, you would," he agrees quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You'd look beautiful." And with that he turns his attention back to the TV, deciding to give the movie one more chance.

Katherine doesn't dare to bring up the subject again, fearing it would only make her look pathetic and desperate, two things she's never and will never be.

Maybe her hints were too subtle.

* * *

><p>She tries again a few days later.<p>

"Stefan?"

"Hmmm?" He doesn't even look up from his book, too engrossed in it to really pay attention to her. Katherine will never understand what's so good about philosophy.

"What do you think about Damon and Elena getting married for a second time?"

He looks up at her, confused and curious now. "I'm happy for them. If that's what they want. Why?"

"They must be really happy," she continues, ignoring his question. "Why else would they go through it again?"

"I don't know, Katherine. Because they love each other?"

"Yeah, I guess," she nods. "And when you love someone, you marry them, right?"

"Yes, I guess."

"So you're not against it?" she inquires, trying to sound nonchalant as she perches herself down in his lap, putting her arms around his shoulders. Sensing that she's up to something, he places the book down.

"What, marriage?"

"That. And vampires getting married. You don't think it's weird?"

"No," he shakes his head honestly albeit still confused by this conversation. "No, I don't. I think it's great. Vampires can love too, why couldn't they get married?" he explains. She nods thoughtfully.

"Because when you're really in love with someone, you should marry them," she repeats her earlier words.

"Well, love isn't the only factor, but yes. I guess so."

She nods again, smiling at him brightly. "I love you, Stefan," she whispers, hugging him close to her. He holds on tightly.

"I love you too, Katherine."

Still unaware of what she was trying to tell him, it's finished with that.

She can't get any more obvious than this.

* * *

><p><em>Alright.<em>

If he doesn't want to take the hint, she'll figure out something on her own. But one way or another, she'll get them married - or at least engaged - by Damon and Elena's wedding.

It shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

><p>She starts making plans, but nothing ever feels perfect enough and she has no idea how to do this, and before she knows it, it's May 22nd already and she's running out of time.<p>

She's going to have to act now and fast, because she's never broken a promise to herself before and she's not going to start now.

* * *

><p>The wedding goes smoothly.<p>

It's a quiet ceremony with very few attendants - just the old friends - well, the ones who didn't die - and some new acquaintances Damon and Elena made over the years. The ceremony is over quickly after the vows being exchanged, the reception lasts longer. Katherine is glad for that - she's going to put her plan into motion at the reception and finally get herself and Stefan engaged. Some might say it would be unfair for Damon and Elena to do it on their wedding day, but Katherine's a selfish one, she doesn't care about that, and they've already done this once, they'll understand.

"Whatcha doing?" She plops down next to Stefan, twirling a lock of hair with her fingers and grinning hugely.

Stefan turns towards her, taking note of her unusually light and giddy attitude. "Talking with Caroline," he motions with his head to the blonde sitting on his other side and when Katherine's smile widens, the girl tentatively waves at her. They've never been friends and they will probably never be but Caroline's learned to tolerate the vampire as she realized that Stefan loved her and she made him happy. She doesn't understand the whys and hows but if Stefan really loves her than there must be something human left in Katherine after all.

Now though Katherine seems to be overly happy to see the blonde vampire and it's utterly and completely weird. "Oh, hey, I didn't see her," she giggles. "Hi, Caroline. How have you been?"

"I've been... good," she manages a smile, perplexed by the brunette's actions. Stefan, however, recognizes the signs and chuckles deeply, shaking his head.

"Are you drunk, Katherine?"

"A little," she holds up her hand to show him just how little, giggling again. Realization dawns on Caroline, letting out a quiet _'oh'_. That explains everything.

"She's a happy drunk?" she asks in surprise.

"Yes," he nods, completely understanding her astonishment.

"I thought for sure she'd be the aggressive drunk type."

"I know, me too."

"Well... I'll leave you to it," Caroline stands up, grinning at him sightly. "Have fun with her."

Katherine watches as the other woman leaves to find the happy freshly remarried couple, and turning back to her lover, she boldly asks the question that ran through her mind just now. "Do you think Caroline's pretty?"

Stefan raises his eyebrows in obvious surprise but answers her question anyway. "Yeah, I guess... She's a pretty girl."

"Prettier than me?"

He lets out a laugh in amusement when he realizes what this is about. Drunk Katherine is really nothing like normal Katherine. "No. Of course not, sweetheart. There's no one prettier than you."

Her lips curve upwards at his words but she still has to ask: "Not even Elena?"

"Not even Elena."

"Not even in the dress?"

"Not even in the dress," he assures her, taking her by the arms and pulling her closer. "You're beautiful and I love you."

She smiles gratefully, pressing her mouth against his for a sweet moment. "Dance with me?" she murmurs against his lips.

He nods eagerly, taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor just like all those years ago. It's amazing how different and yet same things are now.

"But afterwards I want to talk to you about something important," he tells her as he pulls her closer, softly swaying to the music. She raises an eyebrow suspiciously but he just laughs. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. In fact, it's a good thing. I hope you'll think so too." The last part is quiet and suddenly he appears nervous - he gulps hard, his hands are twitching and he misses a few beats. She watches him with furrowed eyebrows, curious about what could get him so flustered.

"Well, tell me then."

He shakes his head and pulls her even closer if that's possible. "Later."

If she were not so tipsy at the moment she would've probably continued to persuade him about it until he spilled his beans to her, but now she just sighs in defeat, laying her head on his chest as they continue to dance slowly. Sometime later he can hear the music changing to a faster one but neither of them care, still clinging to one another tightly, swaying to their own beat in the middle of the dance floor. She feels warm and safe and secured and incredibly happy - happy like she's never been before - in his arms and it's the best feeling ever. She feels like she could stay this way forever.

_You could,_ a little voice inside her head says. _You just have_ to _ask_ _him. And_ then it's going to be _you_ and him, forever and ever.

She realizes then that this is the perfect moment she's been waiting for and decides she'll listen to the voice.

"Stefan," she begins slowly, unsure of herself but determined to see this through. "Listen, I've been thinking. About us. We've been together for a while, and I'd like to think all these years have been nothing but great." She pauses, satisfied when he nods, smiling softly. "We are great together. I love you, I think I always have and I never want to stop. I don't think I could even if I wanted to because what we have is everlasting." She trails off again, not knowing if she's saying all the right things or not. She's never been good with words due to her lack off emotions showing for the better part of her life but she's saying everything she feels for him, trying to make him understand and she thinks she's doing great so far. The tender expression on his face confirms that so she continues. "I want to make it official."

It takes him a moment to recover from all the pretty things she says. "What do you mean?"

She lets out a long breath, preparing herself, then slowly descends down to one knee, right there on the middle on the dance floor, looking up at him with hopeful and slightly afraid eyes. She barely registers the music stopping altogether as all eyes in the room focus on them. "Stefan Salvatore. Will you marry me?"

There's a barely audible gasp coming from someone from the wedding party - it's probably Elena - but Katherine pays no attention to it, only focusing on her Stefan. His expression only shows shock at first - his eyes are wide and astonished, his mouth agape, but then it slowly curls into a brilliant thousand megawatt smile and Katherine feels like a huge heavy weight have been lifted from her shoulders and heart.

Laughing, he tugs on her arms, trying to get her to stand up. "Katherine, get up."

"Why?" That's when the wariness overtakes her again but he's still smiling so that comforts her a little and she gets up as he asks her to.

"Because you shouldn't be doing this." For a long moment that seems to never end, she can feel her heart breaking into million pieces in her chest, and she knows it's showing on her face with clarity because she swears the air in the room drops a good ten degrees and everyone tenses up, afraid to see what will happen now, but unable to look away. But his next words change everything. "I should."

Then he's down on one knee before her and he's pulling out a little black box and she thinks she can't decide if she's gonna burst from happiness or slap him for doing this to her.

Well, slapping him now would kind of ruin the mood so she'll just berate him later.

"Stefan..."

"Katherine Pierce," he begins then suddenly pauses, something coming to his mind. _"Katerina Petrova._ I had this whole speech planned but I think you've pretty much covered it up earlier. So all I want to say is I love you. I want to be your husband for the rest of eternity. Will you please make me the happiest man alive or dead by marrying me?" He opens the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she's ever seen in her long life and she nods enthusiastically, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, of course." He gives her the biggest smile she's ever seen and quickly slips the ring on her finger so he could stand up and kiss his fiance passionately. She responds to him with just as much fervor, giggling as he spins them around in circles.

People start clapping and somebody whistles loudly - that's probably Damon - but they're both lost in their own world and the only thing that exists is just them, locked in their passionate embrace.

She admires her new ring - Stefan has an exceptionally good taste - silently thanking God that she's found him and she'll be able to keep him now. It feels too good to be true but she's not about to complain.

A sudden thought occurs to her as she still watches her engagement ring and she gasps loudly. "You got a ring. You got a ring which means you've planned this, which means you knew. Oh, you knew, didn't you?"

He laughs heartily. "Yes. I did," he nods. "I got your hints from the beginning. I'm not dense, you know, and you were very transparent."

"Then why did you say anything?" she whines - hey, she's still a little tipsy - punching his shoulder teasingly but he just keeps laughing. "Asshole. I thought you didn't get it or just chose not to get it. I was starting to worry, you know."

"Yet you went and proceed to propose to me," he shakes his head at the memory, chuckling still. "I didn't think you'd go so far."

She shrugs softly. "I like to be in control." She leans in closer, their lips just centimeters apart now. "And I've found my perfect match. You complete me."

He grins. "You really shouldn't drink so much. You're starting to scare me with how you talk," he teases her but his smile is still intact. She hits him again but giggles, closing the gap between their lips.

Everything is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>*whistles innocently* Okay, don't hate me. I guess fluff is not my thing. I struggled through this whole thing.<strong>

**I know Katherine is incredibly OOC, and I'm usually proud of the fact that I manage to keep the characters in character most of the time, but goddammit, you cannot write fluff with a character like Katherine. You just can't. Her strong self-assured cocky behavior makes it impossible. So I guess she's softer here. But in my defense, you know how she gets around Stefan. Oh well...**

**I think I'll stick with angst from now on.**

**A little help for the timeline in this universe if anyone's confused (although it shouldn't be too hard to understand but yeah): they kill Klaus in 2011, Elena is turned in 2012, and in 2014 May 22nd Elena and Damon get married for the first time (that was chapter 4 here). That's also the day Stefan and Katherine get back together. 63 years later, in 2077 Damon and Elena decide to get married again, on their wedding anniversary, so this chapter also takes place on the 22nd of May, and it's also the day Stefan and Katherine get engaged. And then they get married a year later, in 2078, the 5th of September. I know I didn't include their wedding here, I was originally going to, but hot damn, I didn't see the necessity to drag this corny mush on any longer. Plus I had absolutely no inspiration for their wedding. At all.**

**Maybe one day I'll write more about it. But don't hold your breath.**

**Anyways, haven't seen the episode yet (the only reason I'm even uploading this now, so soon after the episode aired is because I'm sick and I had the time) but I did see the new promo and I'm excited beyond belief!**

**Poll is updated, vote guys! :)**

**Love,**

**Kathy**


End file.
